


Love and protection

by cacoethes_scribendi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry John, Brief underage prostitution, Castiel and Gabriel are out of character and human, Cross-dressing Gabriel, Custody Arrangements, Daddy Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobic Language (chapter 21), Mommy Gabriel, Non-Sexual Age Play, Young Dean, Young Sam, non-sexual infantilism, some spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have been abandoned by their father.  It's been 6 months since they last saw him.  After 3 months they were thrown out of the motel they were staying in.  Dean does what he can to get money, including playing pool and prostitution.  One day Castiel finds them, they are the answer to his and his husband's dreams of a family.  Will they agree to the terms and what will John do?<br/>-------------<br/>This is a summary my friend made.  I think it's better than mine lol.<br/>Castiel stumbles upon two young boys and becomes increasingly concerned for their wellfare. After a week long search he finds one of them in a bar, doing anything he can to earn money to support him and his brother. After a confrontation, he learns the two boys names and offers them a chance to live with him and his husband Gabriel. The couple ask only that the boys play down their age, giving them a chance to heal from the hard life they have lived since their mother died. There is one bump in the road, Will Dean and Sam's father agree when they finally find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle :).

Castiel first notices the boys when driving to work. It's very early in the morning, still night by some people's standards, and he's surprised to see them. Slowing down to take a better look, he frowns when sees one of the boys huddled up under a blanket. The other boy is talking to a man, a little distance away from the other. Perhaps he muses, the boys are off on a trip with their father. He chuckles, can't be easy getting boys that age up and out. Frowning again, he wonders if the man realises that this isn't a good area of town for them to be in. Sighing, he continues onto work, but the sight of the boys never leaves him and he periodically catches himself thinking about them, and how he'd have them safely tucked up in bed that early in the morning.

After a very long day, long even by his standards, he heads home. It's already getting dark and on impulse he takes the same route home through the rougher side of town as he took to work that morning. Generally he prefers to switch and change routes, sometimes taking a more direct route, sometimes a more scenic to keep his mind focussed off of the monotony of the drive. He slows down, when he nears the area he saw the boys and their presumed father this morning. Something makes his breathing slow as he approaches the doorway of the abandoned warehouse where he saw them that morning. Not seeing anyone, it dawns on him how disappointed he is and suddenly it feels like his heart stops. At the corner of the street he spots a familiar blanket. It's huddled up against another doorway. 

He slows down again and turns into the street, the turning will take him in the wrong direction but he needs to check. Seeing who it is, he stops the car and gets out. The boy suddenly stands up holding a knife in both hands and he threatens to use it if he comes any closer. Castiel holds up his hands, “I'm not going to hurt you” he says. The boy remains stiff and doesn't answer. The lad doesn't look a day over 12. Castiel hesitates before taking a step forward, hands still in the air. “What are you doing out so late?” he asks. Again the only answer is the boys scowl. He tries again, “did you run away from home son? He's about to take a step forward when he hears a gun being cocked behind him. He swirls around to see the other boy pointing a gun in his face, he looks under 18. Castiel smiles at him in an attempt to placate him. The boy glances behind him to the other and asks if he's alright. He receives a grunt in return, presumably in acknowledgement that he is fine.

The older lad looks at Castiel again. “Get back in your fuckin' car mister. We don't need no creeps around here. It's a good job our dad didn't find you or you'd be a dead peace of shit right now”. Castiel slowly lowers his hands, telling the boy he's opening his trench coat to show his badge. Whilst doing so he asks the boy his name mentioning that he himself is called Castiel. “The name's Dean” the boy says adding “and who in the fuck gets a crazy ass name like Castiel?”. Castiel smiles, “well I do for one” he answers, “my family were religious, named me after an angel actually”. The boy, Dean, Castiel corrects to himself, snorts and continues to focus on his hand. He's slowly opened up his trench coat to show his badge. He un-clips it gently from where it hangs on his shirt and slowly shows it to Dean.


	2. Introductions and disapointments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and the boys introduce themselves. Gabriel thinks that Castiel was wrong leaving the boys where he did. Castiel has a restless night.

A look of fear crosses Deans eyes before he regains his composure and flicks his gaze back to look Castiel in the eye. “So” he says. “Why'd you stop and why'd you scare my brother”. He keeps the gun trained at Castiel when he says this. Before answering Dean's questions he asks if he may lower his hands which he had raised again after showing his badge to Dean. Dean hesitates for a second then nods his head. “I stopped because I saw a young man out alone in a rough neighbourhood and wanted to check that he hadn't ran away from home. I didn't mean to scare him”, he added with a smile turning his head a little to look at the brother in question. The boy, who had lowered his knife quickly lifted it up again. Continuing he added, “I saw you this morning talking to a man, was that your father?”. Dean flicks his eyes to his brother before nodding. “Yeah” he says, “that was our dad. Are we in trouble?” 

Castiel looks at both boys, taking a second to answer. “Well, you are both definitely too young to be out alone at this time of night. Is your father coming to collect you soon?” Dean nods, “Yeah, he left me in charge of my brother”, nodding towards his sibling. “He'll be back soon though” he adds quickly. “We're, eh, down on our luck at the moment. Dad doesn't have a proper job so he's out working at the moment to get us enough to stay the night in a motel”. A pained look suddenly crosses the young boy's face, as if he's given Castiel too much information. “You aren't gonna arrest us are you? Dad'll be back soon, promise”. 

Castiel again looks between the boys, the younger one has lowered both his gaze and his knife. Speaking again to Dean he says, “are you sure you boys haven't run away from home and that was your father this morning?” Dean nods, and whispers “Sam”. The younger boy, Sam, looks up and nods. Something doesn't seem right to Castiel and he's thinking that maybe he shouldn't let it go. Dean starts talking again. “Look mister, I wasn't joking about our dad. Just 'cause we're down on our luck doesn't mean he doesn't care. He'll be back soon and if he sees you here he'll probably shoot you. He's ex-marine and he's been taught that way, he's ex-Nam and doesn't like strangers talking to us”. Castiel nods, thinking. “What about your mother?” A pained look comes over Deans face and for the first time he lowers the gun a little and looks down. Shuffling his feet he whispers “she died when I was little, Sam was a baby. She” Dean pauses and takes a deep breath “.....she died in a house fire”. Dad lost his job and we moved around a lot after that.” Lifting his gaze back to Castiel he adds, “don't arrest us for that!”

Castiel bites his lip, hesitating whether to take the boys somewhere safe or leave them for their father to pick them up. He knows how hard it can be for a single parent, his mother raised him and his sister and they never knew his father. He'd gone awol. At least, he reasoned to himself, these boys have a father looking out for him. Making his decision he removes a card from his pocket, handing it to Dean he says “call me if you need any help. I mean ANY”, he emphasises. Dean nods taking the card. “Sure will mister”, “call me Castiel, please” Castiel smiles. “Sure thing Cas” Dean says pocketing the card. “Better get going now, unless you want our dad to find you”. Castiel nods, smiling at the name Dean had just called him. He turned, hesitating once more before getting into is car before driving off.

Upon arriving home, Gabriel was standing with the door open fretting. “You're late Cassie, you didn't call!” “Sorry”, Castiel answered. Taking off his shoes and pecking his husband on the cheek he entered their home. He sat down on the sofa and motioned for Gabriel to join him. After recounting the meeting with the two boys a look of shock came over Gabriel's face. “What?! You just left them there? What if they aren't telling the truth, maybe those boys need our help” he admonished his voice raising a notch. “You're so dumb sometimes Castiel!” After a long pause Gabriel turned to touch Castiel's cheek. “Honey, maybe those boys were meant to be found by us. What if they're all alone in the world and you've left them there!” A broken sob breaks from Gabriel's mouth. “Your dinner is in the oven, I'm going to bed”. With that he got up and left Castiel sitting stunned on the sofa. Castiel didn't sleep very well that night, his mind was full of “what ifs”.


	3. Searching and being caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looks for Dean and Sam. Gabriel is moody. When he was about to give up, Castiel finds Dean in the toilet of a seedy bar with a man.

It had been a week since Castiel talked to Dean and Sam. It had been a week since he told Gabriel. It had been a week since Gabriel had been giving him near silent treatment. It had been a week since he started searching the area where he saw the boys in the hope of finding them. He tries to tell himself that it's silly, they are long gone with their father. He can't for the life of him figure out why he doesn't loose hope. Maybe it's because he remembers the last time Gabriel was like this. In fact, he'd sunk downwards until he didn't even acknowledge Castiel's presence and stayed in bed all day. It had started the day after they received the letter of rejection from the adoption agency. He can still remember how Gabriel's face crumpled when they found out that they weren't “suitable” parents. Castiel had hoped they would try another agency but he couldn't even bring himself to suggest it to Gabriel and risk putting him through the heartache again. They had given up hope of having a family they could love and cherish. It had been a long road to recovery for them both, not just Gabriel he admitted to himself wryly. 

He sighed motioning to the bartender to bring him another whisky. He really didn't feel like going home, but he must. He must stay strong, even though he felt like his world was crumbling around him. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't seen the young boy sitting in the corner. This was a seedy joint in the rougher part of town. Castiel had stopped after his search for a drink before going home. No one had asked the boy for id when he came in. As long as he paid for his drinks and didn't cause any bother no one cared. He didn't notice when the boy stood up and followed an older man to the toilets glancing around to make sure that they weren't followed. That was exactly the time that Castiel decided he needed to relieve himself and walked towards the toilets himself. Opening the door he heard a hushed voice say, “20 for a look and touch, 50 for a hand job, 100 for a blow job and 200 for a fuck”. Castiel hesitated, he knew that voice. Was he wrong? What were the odds of him being in here of all places?

Castiel pushed the door open with more force than he had meant to, sending it slamming up against the wall where the handle stuck in the plaster. He marched up to the stall and knocked loudly on the closed door demanding that they open up. “Hey man, get your own piece off ass” came the reply “or you can wait your turn” followed by a gruff laugh as if the man thought he had just said something funny. Just then the bartender ran into the toilet holding a baseball bat, telling him that he didn't want any trouble and that he'd better leave before he called the police. Castiel grinned and flashed his badge, “you do that” he said to the bartender. “I have reason to believe that you have a man soliciting in your toilet, which, by the way is a federal offence. I also have reason to believe that said man is soliciting an underage boy, which you probably already know is already a federal offence”. The bartender blanched and hastily lowered his bat. He banged on the door telling the patron that he was going for the key and he would be unlocking the door if they weren't already out when he got back. Muffled voices were heard coming from the toilet in the bartenders absence and Castiel felt rather inclined just to kick the door in. However, he didn't know where the boy was standing and didn't want to hurt him. Luckily for his nerves, the bartender was unlocking the door within minutes. 

The door opened to show a rather podgy, sweaty middle aged man and a clearly under-aged boy. The boy was definitely Dean. Castiel saw white, and grabbed the man by his neck, pulling him out of the stall and slamming him against the sink where he fell forward onto his knees winded. He turned towards Dean, asking him if the man had had the time to do anything. Dean looked at the floor and shook his head. He pointed towards the bartender, telling him to make sure the boy stayed with him inside the bar. He hastily said “yes sir” and grabbed Dean by the arm, taking him to stand behind the bar with him. Castiel dragged the man outside by his hair, the man could only hold on for dear life and to avoid his hair from being ripped from his scalp as he was pulled forwards. Once outside he received a punch to his gut and fell backwards slamming his head onto the pavement. Castiel stood with his shoe on the man's throat. Looking down at him he gave the man two choices, either he beat him up and let him go, as long as he promised never to solicit an underage boy again or he could be saved the beating, for now, and be booked as a soliciting pedophile. To Castiel's immense satisfaction the man chose the first option. When Castiel entered the bar again, he was wiping his hands free of blood whilst stalking towards Dean. Dean shrunk back as far as he could go. He didn't like the look on Castiel's face and he suddenly thought of Sam. He was waiting for him, Castiel couldn't arrest him! What would Sam do all alone?


	4. Castiel has hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hears the boys story. Will the boys agree to his terms and will they become his boys? Castiel has hope.

When he reaches the bar Castiel motions for the bartender to come over whilst pointing to Dean to stay where he is. Dean obeys, his heart is beating too fast and he doesn't know what to do. He feels like he's about to panic but tries to calm himself down looking for options that would allow him to escape. Castiel leans forward and asks if the bartender has seen the boy before, to which he hastily receives a reply to the negative. It might be one of the seedier bars in town, but they don't allow prostitution, he assures Castiel. Castiel nods, asking how much he owes for the whisky. On the house was the reply. Nodding again he motions for Dean to come forward. However, Dean is in outright panic mode and tries to run past Castiel. He's swiftly grabbed by the arm and walked towards the door. 

Castiel ignores the inquisitive looks from a few of the patrons as he stalks by them. He realises that Dean is hyperventilating and starts to reassure him as he opens the door and escorts him into the street. He vaguely notices that the man he'd left there moments earlier has gone, leaving only a few patches of blood behind. He stops to check to see whether Dean is armed, remembering their last encounter. He pockets the gun he finds and starts towards the car again, continuing to reassure Dean that he means him no harm. Dean meanwhile, hazily hears Castiel's voice, can almost feel the rumbling it makes but he can't make out what he's saying. He doesn't even notice that Castiel has found his weapon. When they approach Castiel's awaiting car, he struggles to get free. It's useless and Castiel casually picks him up whilst reaching into his pocket for his car keys. Suddenly Dean is biting him, shouting that his dad will kick his ass and he needs to get back to Sam. Castiel can only snort at part of the statement and opens up the back passenger door before dumping Dean onto the seat. Upon realising that the door has shut and that Castiel is walking towards the driver's door Dean hastily tries to get the door open. It won't budge. Once seated Castiel turns towards him, “child proof locks” he says and starts the car.

Castiel drives a few blocks before stopping and turning towards Dean, who seems to have calmed down enough after kicking his seat and shouting a few times. He smiles at the dazed look on the boy's face, “adrenaline rush does that to you son” he mentions before getting out of the car and opening the door for Dean to follow. Holding onto Dean he moves them to sit on an albeit badly vandalised bench. He takes a deep breath, “it's now or never”, he thinks to himself glancing at Dean.

Dean pales when he hears the questions and tries to get up. Castiel pulls him easily onto his lap and holds onto him. He asks again, “why were you prostituting yourself and where is your father?” He waits while Dean struggles, again, to get free and smiles to himself when he feels him sag against his chest. Dean relates his story, after his mother had been murdered by a gang who'd broken in to their home their dad went crazy. He vowed to find the “demons” who had did this to them and took them on the road, following a trail back and forth across the country. Sometimes he'd left Dean to look after Sam overnight or during the day. At that time Dean was almost 16, he'd left them for in a motel that had been paid for a month. However, it had been 6 months. Dean had tried his best to pay the rent, playing pool, doing odd jobs and finally prostitution. It hadn't been enough and 3 months ago they'd been thrown into the street by the irate owner. He did what he could to protect Sam and to feed him. “Sam doesn't know about my prostitution, you won't tell him will you?” he suddenly asks looking at Castiel with fear in his eyes. “Don't make me go to jail, I can't leave Sammy alone, he's 4 years younger than me and just a baby!” 

Castiel feels upset upon hearing the story, and has to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Actually Dean, I don't want to tell your brother and I don't want you to go to jail". He hugs the boy closer, “you're too young anyway” he adds. “However, I do want to keep you both safe and I have a proposition for you. I'll give you time to think about it, of course, as long as you agree to stay in a motel whilst thinking”. He feels Dean tense on his lap and can only imagine what the poor boy may be thinking. He looks him in the eyes and adds, “please believe me, there will be nothing sexual that I ask of you or your brother. I only wish to give you love and a home. If you agree to my conditions” he adds with a smile.

Dean nods his assent to hear him out. “Let's go find your brother eh? Then we can have a chat.” For the first time in a long time, Castiel feels light with happiness. Would the boys agree? Would he have good news to tell Gabriel?


	5. The proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes the boys to a motel and tells them his proposition.

Castiel stops for a moment to take out his cell phone before getting into the car. His hands are shaking as he calls Gabriel. Upon telling him that he has found Dean and he's taking him to get Sam, there's silence on the other end. He knows Gabriel is still there because he can hear his rapid breathing. Finally, after a few moments, but what felt like an eternity to Castiel, Gabriel speaks. “Are you bringing the boys home tonight? Do I need to get anything ready for them?” He sounds breathless and excited and Castiel feels pain like a stab in the heart when he has to say that he's taking the boys to safety in a motel tonight to let them think. He has to add that he hasn't talked to them yet. He suddenly feels guilty that he's already called Gabriel, he feels like he will personally feel responsible for the fall out if the boys say no. After a few deep breaths he can hear Gabriel calm himself. “Make sure the boys are safe, and make sure that you don't scare them. I mean it Castiel, you aren't always the best with words. If you mess this up for us I'll never forgive you”, at that Castiel feels a heavy weight descend upon his stomach, he's about to reply when Gabriel adds, “make sure they eat a proper meal and I want you to tell me everything when you get back”. Castiel agrees and tells him that Dean is waiting in the car and he doesn't want to leave Sam by himself any longer. Love you he hears and replies before hanging up the phone.

Getting into the car next to Dean, Castiel has to take a few more breaths to steady himself. This might well be the most important talk he's ever given in his life. He's already worried that the boys will reject him outright or think that he and Gabriel are perverts. He glances towards Dean as he starts the car and gives him a weak smile. Dean doesn't notice, he's staring ahead and worrying his lip. Once they are on their way there is only silence with Dean motioning which way to turn. It's only been a few minutes when Dean motions for them to stop outside of an abandoned house. He gets out the car with Castiel following and knocks lightly on the door. It's opened by Sam who's look of relief at seeing Dean before him suddenly changes to one of fear when he sees who's behind him. Together they walk past Sam into the abandoned house. 

Castiel looks around, there are two sleeping bags rolled out on the floor, one with a blanket on top. Sam's he guesses to himself. There are two candles lit beside the blanket covered sleeping bag with an open book laid beside them. He also notices that there is an empty can of beans with some bread. He looks towards Dean and then Sam. His heart is heavy seeing just how these two beautiful innocent boys are living. His heart feels like it breaks into tiny pieces, not even able to imagine the struggle they have been going through since their father left them, perhaps even before.

He clears his throat and tells Sam that Dean has agreed that he will take them to a motel tonight to talk. Sam looks quickly towards Dean who nods. Both boys bend to pick up their meagre belongings and they head towards the door. He can hear Sam whisper to his brother, asking him if he's sure that they should be leaving and going with a stranger. He's saddened to hear Dean whisper in reply that they have no choice. Sam must have opened his mouth to ask something else, because he's shushed by Dean. Castiel is more fearful than ever when he reaches the car and opens the back door and motions for them to get in. If Dean feels obligated to hear him out, surely they'll say “no”? He can't bear that thought as he shuts the door behind the boys and gets in the front. He pushes the negative thoughts to the back of his mind and turns around trying to smile. “We're leaving this area boys, but don't worry. I am taking you to a motel a few miles away from here in a safer part of town. I hope that that's ok with you boys?” Both boys nod and he starts the car.

Dean comes with him to the check in while Sam fidgets beside the car with the bags. He asks for a room with two singles turning to check that it's what he should ask for. Dean nods at the question in his eyes. He picks up the keys and hands them to Dean. They walk in silence towards the room with Dean motioning for Sam to follow. Sam follows them in and throws the bags on the floor. He moves to flop down on the bed furthest from the door. Castiel sits at the small table beside the kitchenette waiting for Dean to follow. Dean sits stiffly onto the remaining bed and glances towards Sam before clearing his throat. He tells Castiel that he should tell them what he wants. 

Castiel suddenly has a legion of butterflies flying around in his stomach. He looks at his hands wondering how to start. He looks at Dean, who is still sitting stiffly on the bed waiting for him to continue and then at Sam who is now sitting crossed legged on his bed, also waiting for him to continue.

His own voice startles him when it says “I know that you boys are 16 and 12. That your mother is dead and that your father appears to have abandoned you”, he pauses, “please tell me if you have any family to stay with if you decide to refuse my offer. I don't want either of you to feel any obligation to say yes”. There's a moment of silence until Sam mentions someone called Bobby. Dean shoots him a look before saying “we don't have any family sir, but we have someone that we consider our uncle. He's called Bobby and he may be willing to allow us to stay with him”. Castiel nods and says that he'd like his number if they have it before he leaves. Dean nods.

Castiel continues, “so my proposition is this. I've been married for 15 years to someone called Gabriel” he pauses to smile before adding, “we're both males so can't have any children of our own” he can't help but notice the look the boys give each other. He clears his throat before continuing, “a few years back an adoption agency refused us because we are gay and Gabriel likes to dress as a woman”. He pauses again looking at the boys. Neither has said anything, so he continues. “We would love you to live with us. We would like to take care of you both. We have so much love to give” at this his voice cracks. He pauses again to take a deep breath “we'd like to have you to agree to being our baby boys, you can act whatever age you feel most comfortable with but with a maximum of five years”. He pauses again but gets no reaction from the two faces staring at him so he continues “we'd also like you to continue with your schooling, so your age play would be part time”, he notices Sam perk up at that. He smiles then adds “I wish to emphasise that we ask nothing in return, only your love and respect. We'll have rules like any family but there will be absolutely no sexual component whatsoever. We would like to be your surrogate parents if you would let us.” 

There is a long pause, then Dean asks “what about our father?” “We'd like you to give us his full name so that we can find him and ask for custody. If he refuses and you wish to stay with us we will apply to court to allow you both to stay with us.” Dean nods then asks, “what if we refuse?”. Castiel smiles, “we'd like to make sure that you are both safe, so I'd like your permission to call Bobby. If he refuses we will try our best to find somewhere that you both feel comfortable with.” Dean states that they don't want to go into care and Castiel nods his understanding.

Again Dean speaks, “so if I get this right, you're some kind of good Samaritan who only wants to take care of us and let us finish school” he adds with a snort. Castiel nods again. “I realise this is a lot for you boys to take in. We are willing to give you the time you need to make a decision, of course. You may be considered young to be making a decision such as this, but I think that you both have shown your resourcefulness and maturity at surviving on your own for so long.” He looks at both boys before continuing “you may stay here as long as you need before you decide. You may also visit our house and meet Gabriel before you decide.” “I want neither of you to feel any pressure to say yes to us and whatever you decide we will agree too, although I hope that you do say yes.” 

Castiel glances at his watch, it's 11.30. “I think that I should order you both something to eat and let you sleep. I'll be back tomorrow to see if you've made a decision and to make any necessary arrangements”. He picks up the restaurant menus, “it looks like you have the choice of pizza, Chinese, Indian or burger and fries he says handing the flyers to Dean. Dean glances at one before handing them to Sam. “We can order anything?” he asks. “Of course” Castiel smiles. “I want double cheesburger and fries with a coke” Dean says looking at Sam. Sam glances up from the menu and states that he wants a Caesar salad with fries on the side with a coke. 

Castiel orders and waits for the food to arrive. Once it's paid for he sets the bags on the table. He asks Dean for Bobby's number. When it's in his phone he tells them not to leave the motel grounds and not to open the door unless it's breakfast for in the morning. “You may order anything you wish for breakfast” he adds handing Dean some money. “Please also call me if you need anything at all”. Dean nods and puts the money onto the table.

Castiel hesitates, “ok, I'll go now. I'll be back tomorrow”. Both boys nod and sit at the table to start eating. Castiel smiles and opens the door. He looks back at them one last time and closes the door behind him. He feels faint and has to take a few moments to calm his nerves before heading home.


	6. Gabriel is anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is anxious and cooks different choices for Castiel to take for the boys so that they can eat breakfast.

When he arrives home he's not surprised to find Gabriel pacing in the living room. He walks up to his husband and puts his arms around him. “What did they say” he blurts out. Castiel leads him to the sofa and they sit down before he answers. He recounts the everything, how he found Dean, where they were squatting, what he told them, the questions asked of him, what the boys ordered for supper. He leaves nothing out and it's 3am by the time he's finished. Gabriel has sat mostly silent during the recount he suddenly jumps up and rushes into the kitchen. Castiel follows when he hears pots and pans banging. He watches his husband for a few moments before asking him what he's doing. “I need to make them a decent breakfast” he rushes out, “do you think they'd like homemade pancakes and waffles?” Castiel moves to take him into his arms. “Gabriel, Gabriel look at me. We can't force anything upon the boys. Why don't I offer to bring them here for lunch or maybe dinner?” Gabriel takes a deep breath removing himself from Castiels embrace “but what about breakfast Cassie? They are growing boys, they need a good breakfast!” Gabriel looks close to tears at that point and Castiel moves to shush him, taking him into his arms again. “Why don't we go to bed and get some sleep. You can make them some breakfast and I'll take it to them on my way to work.” He holds his breath waiting for Gabriel's reaction. After a moment Gabriel asks if he'll tell the boys that he made it especially for them, he nods. Another moment passes with Gabriel thinking, “ok” he finally says. I'll be up in time for it to be ready and packaged for when you leave for work.” Castiel breathes a sigh of relief and leads them to bed. He can't sleep very well that night, partly because of Gabriel's tossing and turning, and muttering partly because he can't help but wonder whether the boys have decided. He's not even sure he wants an answer afraid as ever that they will refuse.

When the alarm awakes him Castiel sighs. He's tired and wants to sleep some more. He realises that Gabriel is already out of bed, probably cooking. He gets up, takes a shower and gets dressed. Upon reaching the kitchen he's taken aback. It looks like Gabriel has cooked breakfast for more than them and the two boys. There's a plate with bacon and eggs with toast waiting for him and numerous tubs with labels on them. He looks through them, bacon and eggs with fried tomato, French bread, waffles, pancakes with a small tub of maple syrup next to them, fruit salad and muesli with a small tub of milk next to it. “Gabby” he exclaims, “this is too much!” Gabriel mutters that he can't help it and starts to pack the containers into a wicker pic-nic basket. He adds two flat dishes, two bowls, two forks, knives and spoons. Suddenly he twirls to the fridge and takes out a carton of orange juice and picks two glasses from the cupboard. After closing the basket he gives a worried look to Castiel. “Do you think I've missed anything?” he asks biting his lip. With a grin Castiel starts eating his breakfast, shaking his head he looks at Gabriel. “Gabe, I think you've probably got enough there to feed more than two growing boys. I'm sure it'll be fine”. 

Gabriel doesn't look very convinced but turns to wash the pots and pans he'd used to cook breakfast. “This isn't to be taken lightly Cassie” he scolds. “I want to make a good impression on the boys”. Castiel stands up to kiss him on the neck. “I'm sure they'll be impressed” he replies. Picking up the basket he turns to leave. “I'll call you later when I've dropped this off at the motel” he says moving towards the door. Gabriel follows him, tutting and reaching to fix his tie saying something about how he can never tie it properly by himself. “Gabe don't worry, and my tie is fine, I'll call you ok?” he says opening the front door. He pecks his husband on the lips and turns to walk towards the car. “I'll be waiting” he hears called after him. Castiel chuckles, “Gabe, stop fretting” he calls back before opening the car. Once inside he feels the familiar flutter of butterflies. He wipes his hand over his face, it's hard being strong for two he decides before starting the car and heading towards the motel.


	7. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel brings them breakfast.

He checks his watch as he draws up in front of the motel. It's just before 9. A respectable time but he doesn't want to wake the boys up. He looks at the pic-nic basket, if he left it without knocking Gabriel would probably freak out. He would like to check in on the boys before work though, and he could always leave it at the reception if no one answered. He gets out of the car and walks to the door. He listens quietly for a few seconds and can't hear any voices. They must still be asleep, so he decides to knock quietly. He's tried a couple of times and is just about to head to the reception when he hears a voice behind the door asking who it is. He's glad that Dean didn't open the door without asking, but then, he reasons, of course he wouldn't. He's looked after, and kept, his brother safe for a long time. He answers Dean and waits for the door to open.

He takes in the sight of Dean standing there in jeans and t-shirt, short sleep tousled hair and he's rubbing his eyes. He's obviously woken the boy up and thinks he'll never see a more cute sight. He walks past Dean to put the basket onto the kitchenette table and glances towards Sam. He's laying curled up asleep with his short brown hair splayed out on the pillow like he's received an electric shock. He's just as cute as Dean he decides.

Turning to Dean, he apologises for waking him up. He explains why he's there so early and unexpectedly then goes through what's in the basket taking out the tubs one by one. He knows he doesn't really need to explain, he could just leave the basket and go but using the explanation seems like a good excuse to stay a while longer. When he mentions pancakes Dean steps forward eagerly, “home made pancakes?” he asks with an air of excitement before catching himself and standing back trying (and failing) to appear a lot less pleased than he is. “Yes, home made. Gabriel can be a bit of a mother hen when he gets going and couldn't decide what you both may like. He may have went a bit crazy with making all this but I hope you don't feel that we're imposing.” 

“Tell you what, Cas” Dean smiles, “I'll decide when I've eaten the bacon and eggs, the pancakes and” he peers at the tubs on the table and opens his mouth to speak again but is interrupted by Sam. “Dean?”, “Yeah buddy, did I wake you up?” he says turning to his brother. Sam shakes his head and climbs out of bed yawning. Castiel quickly notes to himself that he's dressed in shorts that are a little to big, Dean's perhaps, and a t-shirt that's definitely old and a little too small. Neither of them seem to own any pyjamas he thinks pursing his lips slightly. That's one of the things that will have to change, if they agree. 

He's drawn out of his reverie when he hears Sam ask if he made the stuff on the the table. He's about to reply but Dean beats him to it. “Gabriel did”, he says. Castiel feels a warm rush of emotion flow through him when Dean adds “he's made it all for us, just like a mommy would” and it seems to Castiel that there's a touch of warmth and maybe awe in his voice but he can't be sure. Dean reaches for the pancakes and opens the tub sniffing them, “these are mine though, you aren't getting any.” Sam doesn't seem to mind since he's spied the museli and has opened the tub already pouring some into a bowl. Dean wrinkles his nose when he sees Sam adding some of the fruit to it “you don't eat fruit and museli, dork” he says “do too” says Sam. “It's more healthy that way, and I won't die of heart failure like you will by the time you're 20.” 

Castiel chuckles, saying “boys” just as Dean is about to retort. They both turn to him looking surprised, as if they've forgotten he's standing next to them. “I think I'll leave you two to it.” he says, glancing at his watch. “I was going to suggest that you order lunch, but I know for a fact that Gabriel would just love to make you some and have it delivered to you.” “If you'd like” he adds hastily. Sam looks at Dean who takes a bite of pancake. “That's obscene” Sam snorts at the noise his brother makes while chewing. Dean ignores him and looks at Castiel, “what will he make us for lunch?” Castiel grins, he feels like he's melting on the spot. “Whatever you like” he answers. Sam pipes up, “grilled chicken with vegetables, gravy and mashed potatoes” he asks decidedly, nodding to himself. Castiel looks to Dean. “Double cheeseburger and fries” he says. “Are you sure you want that for lunch Dean? Perhaps, a salad to go with it?” Dean simply shrugs, he's not eating rabbit food he thinks to himself. “Ok, I'll ask Gabriel to have your food delivered at 1pm. Does that sound good?” Sam ignores him, busy eating his breakfast but Dean nods. “Ok then, I'll leave you boys to your breakfast. I'll be back by around 6. Call me if you need anything” he adds walking towards the door. Upon receiving no answer, he glances behind him. Both boys are busy eating. He grins as he closes the door behind him. 

He pauses for a moment, happy leaning against the door. He hears Sam “do you think they're for real? I mean really real and not pretending?” “Dunno” is the reply “Gabriel makes good pancakes and Cas seems ok. What do you think about them asking us to act like little kids?” “Haven't thought about it” Sam says. Castiel hesitates, maybe he should leave but he finds himself still standing listening to the boys.  
“Well, you're just a big baby anyway”  
“and you're just a big jerk!”  
“bitch and you have the girly hair to prove it!”  
“Do not”  
“do too”  
Castiel hears a scuffle and is about to knock on the door, but he hears Dean say laughing “sorry Sam, you'd better eat your breakfast before the mice come and eat it.” There's a pause and he hears Sam ask Dean for a waffle. Time to go he decides. He can't wait to call Gabriel.


	8. A day of troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few frayed nerves going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are lots of typos and grammar mistakes. I've been busy but decided to write a chapter before bed. It's 7am now and I've just finished so I'm going to sleep without proof reading. Sorry!

Castiel's day  
When Castiel arrived at the office he called Gabriel, like he'd promised to. He wasn't surprised that he was tutted at for waiting “so long” before calling. Once Gabriel knew that he was making the boys lunch he was in a hurry to get off the phone and kept interrupting. “Luckily for both of us I'm a very patient man”, he thought to himself with a smile. After the call he decided to call Bobby, as he'd realised that he hadn't called him yet. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the man or how he would take a complete stranger calling him out of the blue but he felt it was important to contact someone who the boys knew. Since he knew the boys' father, he could even have information about their father's whereabouts.

The phone rang a few times before going to voice mail, where he heard a gruff voice saying “This is Bobby Singer’s direct hotline. You should not have this number” and suddenly felt more unsure. He left a brief message with his name, stating that Dean had given him the number and he would like him to call back as soon as he got the message. 

Castiel was busy looking through a case file when he received the call back. He answered with a flutter of nerves. He explained the situation that the boys were in and, briefly, his reasons for phoning. There was a pause on the line. To Castiel it felt like hours, as if his hopes may be slipping away. “Damn son of a bitch”, he heard. Castiel was about to defend himself when Bobby continued “I knew the that I should have filled John with buckshot the last time I saw him. Damn near did too”. He coughs. “So let me get this straight, you found the boys and you and your, erm, husband want to look after them?” “Yes” Castiel answered simply. “Then we need to meet. I love those boys and I wouldn't be able to sleep sound at night if I didn't come and check you out for myself first”. Castiel hurried to assure him that he understood the sentiment. “I can leave here sometime this afternoon. Where are you so that I can tell you when I'll be there.” Castiel gave him his home address. “Ok, that's around a 10 hour drive. I'll leave after lunch. With the hour time difference and, a couple hours of shut eye, I'll be there sometime in the afternoon.” 

After another couple of minutes the call had ended. Castiel really wasn't sure whether he should feel relieved or not. He just hoped that Bobby wouldn't insist on looking after the boys himself. Of course, as long as the boys were happy and safe, he would be happy. But he'd be even happier with them in his care.

He absorbed himself for the rest of the day with case files to keep his mind from wandering into the forbidden land of worries and what ifs. 

Gabriel's day  
Gabriel was busying himself vacuuming when Castiel called. About time too, he made sure to point out to him with a tut. When he heard that the boys had seemed to enjoy their breakfast he felt like someone had blown his head up with helium and it was floating away. He was so happy. “Maybe my prayers ARE being answered” thought, losing track of the conversation for a moment and having to ask Castiel to repeat himself. Castiel, patient as ever, repeated what he had just said before continuing. Once Castiel had mentioned that he would be making the boys lunch he couldn't stop himself from interrupting again, telling Castiel to hurry up, to talk faster. He suddenly realised he had so much to do, and Castiel was using up his time! Castiel snorted, “don't you think that after 15 years of living with you I know that will not work. You will just keep on interrupting me until I’m finished.” “Well, it's not MY fault you talk so slowly and ramble on Castiel” he huffs. Of course, Castiel just continues to talk, “he doesn't think about how busy I am” he thought, not even noticing that the interruptions were slowing Castiels recount down.

Once he was finished with the call, Gabriel couldn't finish the vacuuming, but rushed to check what he would need to buy in order to make lunch. He quickly made a list of the groceries, and rushed out of the door. He didn't even realise he had forgotten his car keys or changed out of his fluffy pink slippers until he was standing beside the car. “Darn it” he muttered to himself, “what an air head. Well, at least I have the house keys” he was relieved to reassure himself. He certainly didn't want a repeat of the day he had spent on the doorstep when he'd locked himself out of the house. Of course, that just happened to have been one of the days Castiel had worked late, and he didn't want a repeat of the talk he'd received as a result. With the car keys in hand and a pair of flat pumps on his feet he was finally was able to be on his way to the grocery store.

Once he had everything on his list he realised that there was nothing for desert or to drink. “If I ever want a take-away, I'm never sending Castiel” he muttered. “It'd be like him to forget half the order. He didn't even remember to ask about drinks and desert!” After fretting for a few moments, he decided to make apple pie and to get them 2 cans of coke, a bottle of water and a carton of orange juice. “If they don't like it, I'm blaming Castiel” he thought with a huff and hurried to the check out.

Once lunch had been prepared and sent on its way, Gabriel spent the rest of his day, using up his nervous energy cleaning. He repeatedly went around fluffing up cushions, dusting, washing things, straitening imagined crookedness on picture frames and generally keeping himself occupied. 

Dean and Sam's day  
The boys had eaten the breakfast with gusto. Dean sat back and patted his stomach, he couldn't remember a breakfast that had been so good since he'd lost his mother. He felt very satisfied and happy. Looking at Sam he guessed that Sam was just as felt just as he did. “So squirt, what'd ya think of breakfast?” Sam's eyes twinkled with pleasure when he looked at Dean. “It's the kind of breakfast I could get used to” he grinned “and because you just eat rubbish, I'll end up taller and more handsome than you.” Dean laughed, “there's no way that's gonna happen. You're a little pudgy runt that will never catch me up on either of those accounts.” Sam scowled at him but let it go. He was in such a good mood that he didn't want to bother arguing with Dean about stupid things. What did Dean know anyway? 

They both flopped onto their respective beds and just lay there, enjoying the feeling of being very full and the comfort of a bed for a while. Dean finally turned to Sam, “have you thought about Cas and Gab yet?” he asked. Sam sat up and looked at Dean for a minute. “I have actually” replied. Dean nodded at him to continue “I think I'd like to meet Gabriel. I also think I'd like to stay there. I think I'd be great.” He sighed, a far away look in his eyes “it'd be great to have fun, not to move around all the time. Have normal life you know?” he said looking at Dean. Dean didn't say anything so he continued. “I don't think I'd mind too much being a little kid. It'd probably be fun. Plus, I'd get to study and you know I want to get my high school diploma and go to college. Dad doesn't seem to think it's important” he said looking at his hands “but I get the impression they do” he said looking up at Dean again.

He was surprised to see a look of hurt cross Deans face for a second before it disappeared. “Dad does his best for us Sam. You know he loves us and he doesn't mean to be so dismissive about schooling. He was hit hard when mom died. You might think it's not an apple pie life but it's normal for us.” “I'm still glad that he didn't decide to come back for us this time. I mean what kind of Dad treks their kids across the country, and does a runner when a friend tries to intervene? What kind of dad leaves an 8 year old kid home alone with his kid brother?” A look of anger crossed Dean's face “don't you ever say that you're glad that Dad didn't come back Sam! He will, I know he will!” “Yeah” Sam retorts, he’s working over-time on a case and he’ll stumble back sooner or later, but in the mean time he doesn't care how we are!” At this Dean got up and stormed over to Sam's bed, “don't talk about dad like that Sam, I'm warning you! What do you think he'll feel when he comes back and finds us living with a couple of strangers?” “I don't care” Sam shouted “at least we'll have a chance at happiness!” 

Dean went red in the face before marching to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sam regretted his big mouth but knew his brother would calm down. He lay back on the bed and turned on the tv. Dean had been in the bathroom for more than 20 minutes when he came out. Sam stood up to apologise but Dean stopped him. “Sammy, we were both a little hot headed, lets go for a few runs around the block to calm down then we'll come back and discuss it some more without getting mad at each other.” Sam nodded, for once he didn't feel like complaining about having to go running with Dean. When they came back they'd talk and then watch maybe some tv.


	9. New friendships in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel meet Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Bobby doesn't talk like the Canon Bobby. I've also changed how John and him met to fit in with my story.   
> Hope the chapter's ok :).

Castiel had taken the day off. He couldn't risk not being there when Bobby arrived. He'd left the house only to visit the boys that morning. Although he felt nervous to any casual onlooker he knew that he looked looked calm, even relaxed, unlike Gabriel, who had been running around like a headless chicken “getting things in order.” What he didn't know exactly, but his husband just wouldn't sit down. At least he'd finally been able to persuade him to calm down enough to take a shower and to change. Gabriel had been upstairs for half an hour when the door bell rang. He didn't notice it at first, deep in thought as he was, but noticed the second ring and got up to answer. He was almost knocked over by Gabriel rushing to the door. He grabbed hold of him before shouting “just a second.” His breathless husband had his dress on backwards and had made one eye up with blue eye shadow and mascara. “Gabe, go back up stairs, and finish getting ready. I've got this.” Almost as a second thought he added “and turn your dress around, it's on backwards” “oh” Gabriel said looking down “that was your fault, I put it on when I was running down the stairs. I thought you'd fallen asleep or something.” He ran halfway up the stairs before stopping and turning around “Hurry up to answer the door, the man will think we aren't letting him in!” 

Castiel grinned at the retreating back before walking to the door, with a deep breath he opened it. “Hello” the man on his doorstep said, holding out his hand “Bobby Singer.” Castiel took the offered hand and shook it giving his name. “Welcome and please do come in. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.” He led Bobby into the living room, motioned for him to sit down and asked him if he could get him something to drink. “I'm driving, but one beer won't do any harm” he replied. Castiel nodded and went to get a beer and an orange juice for himself. When he'd handed the beer to Bobby he sat down. “Gabriel will be down in a minute, he's just finishing getting ready.” They sat in silence for a few moments until Gabriel arrived. Castiel noted that Bobby's eyes widened a little, however he stood up, offered his hand introduced himself. 

“Shall we start by telling you about ourselves?” Castiel suggested. Bobby nodded. “Well, we met just over 15 years ago although we both grew up members of the same religious community different compounds meant that we didn't know each other. I was 24 and went into a bar after work to relax. The bartender just happened to be Gabriel, who is 4 years older than myself. We started chatting and got on so well that after few months later we married.” He paused to look at Gabriel, who in return gave him a soppy look. “After around 7 years we had enough money to buy this place. We bought it in the hope of adopting a small family. However, we were refused because, as you can see, we're not the traditional family unit.” He took a sip of his drink before continuing “I work for the FBI and Gabriel, although a trained teacher who has also studied some child psychology, works from time to time as a children's entertainer and magician. He has a real gift for making people laugh and he won't even tell me how he does the amazing tricks” with this he turned smiling towards Gabriel. 

Gabriel, who had managed to stay silent until then suddenly blurted out “want to see a magic trick Bobby?” He shrugged “why not?” Gabriel reached forward and touched the beer bottle. “Go on, take a sip” he said with a twinkle in his eye. Bobby did so and almost spat it out. It tasted like water! He peered into the bottle, “well I'll be damned” he said, “how did you do that?” “Magic” was the reply, “but if I tell you, I'll have to kill you” he said with a wink. He reached forward again to touch the bottle and told Bobby it was “safe” to drink again. 

Castiel continued. As you know, I discovered Dean and Sam living rough, and we would really love to take care of them.” Again Gabriel interrupted, “I love them already and I haven't even met them! he gushed. Castiel put his hand on Gabriel's arm and continued “we hope that you won't be opposed to this. We feel able to give them the life they both deserve and since we have no children of our own, they would fill a hole in our lives by being able to love and take care of them.” 

Castiel hesitated unsure whether he should say anything else. “Do you have any questions for us?” Bobby asked a few questions about Dean and Sam, and a few to clarify things in his mind before continuing the talk.

“Well, I first met John when he was a newly-wed. We both worked at the same garage. He was happy then, full of hope and life. Mary, his wife, and he were a match made in heaven although they did have their arguments like all couples. I wouldn't say that we were close friends but we got on well enough.” Bobby paused for a sip of beer before continuing relating what he knew of the incident that had killed the boys' mother and how it had almost broken John. He added that Dean may have seen his mother burn and that he had carried baby Sam out of the building. His voice broke as he shook his head “the kid didn't speak for months after that night.” He paused again, obviously moved by the memory. 

“All John could talk about after that was hunting down what he considers the demons responsible for shattering his life. After a few months he up and went with the boys. I saw them off and on after that. We began to argue about how he was bringing up the boys.” He let out a gruff laugh, “heck, I remember when Dean was about ten. Took him to the park to throw a ball around but the kid thought that he should have been practising with a gun like John had drilled into him.” He noticed the look of horror on Gabriel's face “don't get me wrong. I don't agree with a lot of what John did. Heck our last argument went so badly a couple of years back that I almost shot him and haven't seen him nor the boys since” he paused “but he loves those kids and I know that he's trying his best with the cards life has dealt him. He's coping with the heartbreak in his own way.” He took off his cap and scratched his head “that's why I was so surprised to learn that he's left the boys alone for more than 6 months. To my knowledge he's never left them for so long to fend for themselves before.” 

Gabriel, who'd been fidgeting more and more in the effort to keep quiet suddenly squealed turning to Castiel “Cassie, we need to bring the boys here. We can't leave them alone in that motel a night longer, not after what they've been through!” Castiel turned to hug Gabriel in an attempt to calm him “you know honey, we don't know whether the boys want to come here yet or not. They may prefer to go with Bobby.” Gabriel nodded at that but the tears in his eyes almost broke Castiel's heart. 

Bobby coughed, “you know, I've a reputation as a troublesome old drunk and I live in a junk yard. I might not be the best person to look after the boys but I'd do my best. I didn't think I'd say this on my way here, but having met you I'll back you up, talk to the boys. I'll give them my honest opinion that if I were to choose I'd choose you both. I'm not family, so my opinion might not count for much, but I'll also write a letter for the custody case.” He shrugged his shoulders, “might help, might not.” Upon hearing that, Gabriel shot up from where he was sitting and flew to Bobby hugging him “oh thank you, thank you so much! he cried. Pecking Bobby on the cheek he added “you lovely old drunk you!” Once Bobby had gotten over his embarrassment at the gesture he chuckled “well no one's ever thanked me like that before. Guess there's a first time for everything.”

After a few questions from Castiel and Gabriel and some small talk Bobby got up to leave. “Well, if you give me the address of the motel I'll go there for the night. Take the boys out to dinner and have a talk.” He refused Castiel's offer of accompanying him, waving it off as unnecessary. “Drop by in the morning. I'll make sure the boys have decided one way or the other, or at least agree to give you folks a trial run.” 

With a few more goodbyes and a lot of hugging from Gabriel he left for the motel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that the next chapter Gabriel will finally meet the boys. It's about time, he might explode otherwise :p.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go home with Castiel.

Castiel woke up with a start when Gabriel's hand landed on his face. He moved as carefully as he could to get out of bed. He looked down at Gabriel, who was laying spread out like a snoring star fish “at least he's finally stopped making lists of things to get done” he smiled to himself. He took a quick shower before getting dressed and going downstairs. He had his head in the fridge, looking to find something for breakfast, when Gabriel seemed to materialise out of nowhere to smack his buttocks. “You didn't wake me up” he chided. Signing he turned to Gabriel “will you not sneak up on me like that. Luckily, I'm not easily surprised or I could have banged my head or something.” Gabriel crossed his arms “would have served you right” he muttered. Castiel couldn't help but smile, he took Gabriel into his arms, “you spent so long last night talking to yourself, and you looked so peaceful sleeping that I got up that didn't want to wake you up” he explained. Gabriel rolled his eyes, “that's not a good enough reason. I've got things to do today. Cassie, do you even realise that this might just be the big day?!” “All the more reason for you to have a lie in. You wouldn't want to run yourself ragged on very little rest and fall asleep in the middle of talking to the boys now would you?” he tried to explain. He added “don't forget, they may decide to go with Bobby. There's no point tiring yourself out for something that may not happen.” He regretted saying the last bit, as soon the words had left his mouth. Gabriel had seemed to wither before his eyes. He felt like kicking himself for voicing his doubt. 

Hugging Gabriel tightly against himself he whispered into his ear “I wasn't planning on checking in on the boys this early to let them enjoy some time with Bobby before he has to go home. What do you think about this?” He paused, Gabriel was trembling against him. He hoped he would be able to repair the hurt he had just inadvertently caused “we could treat today like our anniversary. I'll run you a nice bath with some of those smelly oils that you like. We'll have a nice chat while you're relaxing and afterwards I'll help you to choose what to wear if you like. If, and this is only if, the boys don't come home with me we'll go to the theatre. There's a show on that we haven't been to see yet.” He held his breath waiting for an answer. Gabriel took a deep breath and forced a smile “I'm making you breakfast first, I don't want the smoke alarms going off again” he pouted. “Of course” Castiel agreed, pecking his husband on the forehead he added “Gabe honey, remember that together we're strong, we'll get through today whatever happens. I'm so proud of you, this isn't easy for either of us but we can do this.” With that he went to draw a bath like he'd suggested.

\------------  
Bobby woke up feeling stiff “too old not to be sleeping in my own bed” he thought to himself. He sat for a few moments looking at the boys, who were still sleeping peacefully. “They deserve this chance” he thought, he just hoped that they would allow themselves it. Whilst talking the night before Sam had seemed happy, eager and almost excited with the idea whilst Dean had been very reserved. With a sigh he got up and went to the bathroom. He wasn't in for long and when he came out Dean was sitting on the sofa, head in hands. 

“Are you alright son?” he asked sitting next to him. Dean sighed, he knew he could talk openly to Bobby since Sam was still asleep but that didn't mean that it felt easy to do so. He decided to be as direct as he could “Bobby, Sam seems so excited about this thing, but I” he hesitated a moment to find the right words “I dunno, I might say yes for Sammy's sake, but what about dad? What will he say when he comes looking for us?” Bobby wanted to tread carefully. He knew that Dean was fiercely protective of his father but the boy shouldn't deny himself a chance of happiness for him. He took his cap off and wiped his hand over his face “I dunno what the man would say boy, though I can imagine his reaction. He's been angry at the world since, well you know” with that he made a gesture with his hand pausing to gauge Dean's reaction. He was still listening so he continued “I don't agree with everything he's put on your shoulders, but he's a good man at heart. I know he would want you boys to be happy and safe. Those folks, well they're good people. I said it yesterday, and I'll say it again, give them a chance to make you happy.” He turned to look Dean in the eye “give yourself a chance to be happy, to just be a kid. No one can deny you've done a good job looking after Sam, let yourself be looked after too.” 

Dean sighed, “but it's my job to look after Sammy, I don't mind it Bobby. He needs me and I, I, I don't want to let dad down.” Bobby patted him on the shoulder, “listen up boy. You won't be letting your dad down, and he'd be an even bigger damn fool than I already think he is if he thought that. I'm not gonna mince my words here, your dad might be a mess but he knew he was wrong making you look after Sam like that. Why else would he have drummed into you to be afraid of the police, of being put into care, letting you think that you'd be separated and you'd be put into jail if any one ever found out? And now, well he's not here. No one's asking you to forget about him or not to love the damn idjit so just think of yourself for once. Don't say 'yes' for Sam, say it for yourself.” He paused again, feeling a little riled up at John, “you know boy, family don't end with blood. I love you like my own. So listen up and believe me when I say that I think that you should give this thing a chance. Do it for yourself.” Dean gave a weak smile and they continued chatting for a little until “Dean?” Sam had woken up. 

“Why don't you boys get ready and we'll go out for breakfast. This old man needs his belly filled before the ride home. We'll leave a note at the reception in case Castiel comes by when we're out.” 

\-----------------------  
Castiel sighed, Gabriel had managed to virtually empty the contents of his wardrobe onto their bed looking for something to wear. “Why don't I help you honey?” he suggested, again. “It's easy for you, you just need to pick up a clean pair of trousers and a shirt, and you're good to go! You don't know anything about colours and what goes together and what doesn't!” he huffed. “Calm down Gabe, let me help you.” After an hour Gabriel was finally dressed and was sitting on the sofa. 

Castiel looked at his watch. Taking Gabriel's hands into his he said “I think that I should go now, will you be ok?” Gabriel sighed dramatically, “as ok as I can be. Just don't take too long and phone me as soon as you know. Please?” “Of course” Castiel smiled “as soon as I know, promise” with that he gave Gabriel a kiss. He didn't say anything to Gabriel who, as usual, followed him to the door fussing. It was such a part of normality that he almost felt like he was going to work. Only he wasn't. 

\--------------------------------------------

He got out of the car in front of the motel. “This is it he thought” trying to calm his nerves. It felt like there was a flock of birds chasing after the butterflies that had already taken residence in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. It was opened quickly by a smiling Bobby, who leaned into give him a one arm hug and pat on the back. “Good to see you Castiel.” Entering the room he saw the boys were standing up “Dean, Sam” he nodded to them before sitting down.

After an hour of chatting he couldn't believe he'd heard the words. He felt that maybe he'd dreamt them. Had he? He looked again at a smiling Bobby, a grinning Sam and a slightly frowning Dean. “Shall we go then?” he suggested. 

They all said goodbye to Bobby again in the parking lot. Castiel reassured him again that they would keep in touch and he was, of course, free to visit whenever he could. “Take good care of them boys” Bobby said again. With that he got into his truck and drove off. He didn't look back, he couldn't. He didn't want the boys to see the tears that slid down his cheeks. He didn't want them to think he wasn't happy for them. He was.

Castiel drove a little slower on the way home to give his husband time to calm down before they arrived. He'd almost deafened him with the shriek that he'd let out upon hearing the news. The boys were quietly chatting in the back. He sighed, it still felt like a dream. If it was, he certainly didn't want to wake up any time soon.

He honked the horn as he drove into the driveway. He wasn't surprised to see the door wrenched open almost straight away as if Gabriel had been hovering behind it. His husband stood there, radiant smile on his face. This was it. The boys were home!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting off to a shaky start.

Castiel got out of the car and opened the door for the boys. He went to the boot to take out their belongings. “Come on then boys, lets go in and you can meet Gabriel” he smiled. He pretended that he hadn't noticed the look that Dean had given to Sam, nor the dig in the ribs that came with the “dude's dressed like a chick” comment. Sam had simply shrugged, “duh, like we didn't know already” was all he'd said. 

Gabriel was nervous, he stood fiddling with the sleeve of his dress, second guessing his choice of clothes. Maybe he should have worn something a little less flowery, a little less pink, a little less frilly. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Castiel say “Dean, Sam meet Gabriel. He blinked back a few tears when Sam stepped forward and hugged him, he'd actually hugged him! and he took Dean's hand to shake it when it was offered. “Well, lets get you boys indoors, I'm overjoyed that you are here. I've heard so much about you already and I couldn't wait to meet you.” 

Once in doors Gabriel ushered the boys into the living room and asked them to sit down. He felt like kicking himself. The boys were here, they were finally here! He offered them something to drink and went to get their requested cokes whilst Castiel went upstairs to put the boys' bags into their room. Gabriel was babbling away about how happy he was when Castiel entered the room and sat down on the remaining armchair opposite the boys. A loud noise erupted stopping Gabriel mid sentence. Everyone had turned to look at him. “That, that wasn't me” he gasped looking around. Gabriel pulled him by the arm “oh, that's where it went” he giggled lifting up the cushion. He was happy to note that Dean had cracked into a smile and Sam had burst out laughing at the whoopie cushion he was holding in his hand. Castiel's eyes narrowed “if I didn't know better, I might think that you had deliberately put that there for a laugh at my expense” he said looking at his husband. Gabriel snickered, “these things are easily lost there's no telling where they might end up” he said flippantly, turning to wink at the boys before throwing the cushion on to a side cabinet. 

Castiel decided to say nothing. He knew that his husband must be nervous and had fallen back onto his tried and tested way of making fun to hide it. “Well boys” he said “let me start by explaining a little more about Gabriel and I.” He continued, much as he had with Bobby only with a little more detail. Somehow he wasn't at all surprised when Gabriel suddenly interrupted him to ask if the boys wanted to see a trick when he got to the bit about Gabriel being good at magic tricks. They both seemed eager and Gabriel left the room for a moment and came back with a large black silk square of material. “Come here and hold onto the corners of this” he motioned to the boys. When they were in position he said “absolutely no peeking. Count to ten out loud then lower the material” with this he moved behind it. When the boys got to ten they lowered the material to find that Gabriel was no longer there. He suddenly popped up behind the sofa shouting “ta da!” Dean appeared confused, “there's got to be a trap door in the floor” he said tapping the ground with his foot. “No Dean, that's magic” Sam said in awe “he turned to Gabriel with sparkling eyes “I've seen on youtube magicians walking through walls, on water, levitating, passing quarters through their skin. Can you do that too?” Gabriel danced over to Sam, I can do many things Sam-o, I'm not called the trickster for nothing!” he added with a wink. With that he started dancing around the room “Gabe, come and sit down before you make everyone dizzy” Castiel laughed shaking his head. 

Gabriel sat down with a sigh, “you may continue my good man” he said grinning at Castiel. Castiel cleared his throat and continued the with introduction. He asked the boys to explain a little about themselves and their likes and dislikes before going on to explain the house rules adding that the age-play would start once the boys' rooms had been decorated. “Of course, you can try it out whenever you feel ready, there's no need to wait if you don't want to. Do you have any questions before we show you around?” Both boys shook their heads. 

The boys were mostly silent whilst being shown around. Sam had been excited and let out a “wonderful” when they had been shown the den where they would be studying, at least for now and was openly pleased to know that the laptops he'd seen were theirs. Dean had let out a surprised“for real?” when they were told that they would be choosing their own decoration for their rooms, which had been left with plain white walls in the mean time. The visit ended with the garden, which had a sand pit and a set of swings. Sam had let out an enthusiastic “yes!” when he'd seen that.

They had left the boys in the living room to watch tv and to give them some time to discuss anything they needed to alone. Castiel sat watching Gabriel prepare dinner. He sat thinking about many things, about the boys, Bobby, John, imagining the life they would have, his mind flitting from one thought to another. He was still in a world of his own when he felt a finger poke his shoulder “I told you to fetch the boys. Dinner is ready” Gabriel said with a frown.

Dean and Sam were quietly watching cartoons on the tv. He walked in and switched it off saying that dinner was ready. They both huffed a little but dutifully got up and followed him into the kitchen. “Come over here and wash your hands first, you too Castiel” Gabriel said wiping his hands on a towel. Nothing more was said as they all sat down, each with a plate of steak, vegetables, mashed potato and gravy in front of them. Dean was stuffing his face with the steak and Castiel had just suggested that he eat a little more slowly adding that it would be better for his digestion, when Sam turned to Gabriel and said “Mommy, could you cut my dinner up for me please?” Luckily Dean had already swallowed his food as he turned with a gasp, mouth hung open. Gabriel ignored Dean and simply replied “of course honey” taking Sam's plate to cut things up. Sam turned to Dean “what?” he asked. Dean blinked a few times, finally remembering to close his mouth. “You said, you said” he whispered pointing at Gabriel. Sam shrugged “so?” “But you should have asked me Sammy” he muttered in a sulk. Castiel leaned over and ruffled Dean's hair. “We're here to help you, you don't need to worry about things like that now son.” Dean bit his lip deciding not to retort. He'd keep quiet for Sam, it certainly wasn't for these people who it felt like had barged into his life to take his Sammy away from him.

Gabriel, who had finished cutting Sam's dinner into little pieces asked if he needed any help to eat it. Sam was about to answer before he looked at Dean, at which he shook his head. “No Mo, erm, Gabriel” he answered before picking up his fork. Dean stared a little more at Sam before turning to his food again. He didn't notice the look shared between Castiel and Gabriel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first day.

After dinner, the boys were sent to sit on the sofa to watch some tv while Castiel and Gabriel washed and put away the dishes. A few minutes of silence ensued before Dean turned Sam “so, what were you playing at during dinner Sammy?” he asked. Sam looked rather surprised, “duh Dean, I didn't think you were that dumb!” he retorted. Seeing the look on his brothers face, he realised that he'd said the wrong thing “well”, he started “Bobby trusts them and he's a good judge of character. We knew the situation before we came, we talked about it and agreed to try it out. I know we don't need to start playing right away, but I thought it would be fun,” he shrugged his shoulders “what's wrong with that? It's nice pretending we have real parents who look after us.” Dean went a little red in the face “'real parents?!'' he snorted, “Sammy, we have real dad! We hardly know Castiel, and have just met Gabriel.” Sam looked at his fingers, “Dean, you know I don't always get on with dad and you know what I think of him.” Dean turned to his brother with the beginning of a snarky retort on his lips, but stopped as Sam held up a hand. “He's not like a dad should be and well, I never knew mom.” He winced at Dean's sharp intake of breath, “Dean, you've been been there for me, even more than dad has. It does feel kind of strange but it felt nice when I called Gabriel mommy.” He shrugged again this time frowning “I guess we just need to try this out and see how it goes, you don't hate me for that do you?” Dean looked shocked, biting his lip. After a moment he stated, “Sammy, I'll never hate you, you're my annoying little geek of a brother with sissy hair. I, well it's harder for me than you because I don't act like a baby to start with” he smiled ruffling Sam's hair. Sam turned to Dean grinning, “you're such a jerk Dean”, “I know”, came the reply, “but it's better than being a bitch.” Sam jumped on him, “I'll get you for that” he shouted trying to punch Dean in the face. Dean's answer was to tickle Sam and they both fell onto the floor laughing.

A loud clearing of the throat erupted beside them. Sam turned still giggling to see Castiel's shoes and Dean looked up grinning “oh, hi” he said laughing. “Boys, let's all sit down to talk for a minute” Castiel said. 

Castiel and Gabriel sat opposite Dean and Sam. “We realised that you may like to try things out a little earlier than we'd planned” Gabriel said glancing at Sam as he spoke. “We decided to give you both a bracelet” he continued holding up a pair of green rubber bracelets. “If you wish to play before we start officially” he smiled using air quotes at 'officially' “we'd like you to wear a bracelet so everyone understands that play is in progress.” He paused thinking, “you may, of course, use them on the 'non play' days, after schooling and homework is done. It may also be a good idea to use them on the play days as a reminder, especially in the beginning.” Castiel continued “we hope that this will make it easier for everyone to understand what is happening and to react accordingly. It will help us to understand that you wish to play, when it's a non-official day, and perhaps it will be easier of you both if one, or the other behaves, a little differently.” Gabriel put the bracelets onto the table “so, please wear them whenever you feel like you wish to do so.” Both boys looked at each other and nodded and Gabriel clapped his hands “what say you both to playing a game of 'Guess Who' before it's bath time?” He got up and turned off the tv, opening a side cupboard he brought back a box. He explained “the object is to find a particular child from among 64 children as quickly as possible, through skilful questioning and clever deduction. The winner is the one who identifies the child after the fewest number of questions.” The boys grinned at each other, it was rare that they were able to play games and this sounded like fun. 

When Dean won he let out a triumphant whoop of joy. “See Sam, all that work with Dad on cases has paid off, I can beat your and these oldies' asses any day!” “Hey, we're not old” both Castiel and Gabriel laughed. Dean sat back down, “so are we playing another?” he asked excitedly. Gabriel glanced at his watch. “Not tonight Dean” he replied. “It's about time Sam had his bath and went to bed. You can stay up an extra hour.” “But it's too early!” Sam cried, it's not fair! Dean lets me stay up later than this” he added with a pout crossing his arms. “Hey, it's not that bad Sam, you can have bubbles in your bath and I'll read you a bedtime story” Gabriel tried to gently coax. Sam thought for a minute then picked up his bracelet “can choose the story and have lots and lots and lots of bubbles?” “You sure can” Gabriel smiled at him. Sam glanced at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders in reply to Sam's un asked question, before turning to Gabriel “can I wash his hair? He's fussy about it.” Gabriel stood up. “Of course Dean, that sounds like a good idea.” He held out his hand to Sam who took it, already asking how many bubbles he would have in his bath, adding that he didn't get to have a bath very often and wanted always to have one, no showers allowed. Gabriel ruffled his hair, “well, not so many bubbles that you'll get lost in them but the no showers rule sounds very reasonable to me Sam” he grinned.

Once upstairs Gabriel turned on the water and poured in some bubble bath. “We'll let the water fill up and see if you have enough bubbles” he smiled to Sam. Once the bath was half full he turned off the water and looked at Dean “since we don't know each other very well, I'm going to get Sam some pyjamas. Perhaps you can make sure Sam gets into the bath ok?” he asked. Dean seemed pleased at that “of course” was the answer. Gabriel left the room for a few moments to give the boys some privacy. He could hear Sam blabbing away at Dean. When he heard the sound of water he re entered the room. Sam sat grinning in the bath as Dean sat on the toilet, looking at his brother with a smile. “I just remembered I have some things for bath time, it's just a few and we can always get more” he opened the towel closet next to the bath “there's some ducks, a boat and a plastic watering can” he said taking them out. “Would you like any Sam?” he asked. “Yeah” Sam beamed holding out his arms. 

Gabriel let Sam enjoy playing for a while. He seemed to favour sinking the boat with the watering can to playing with the ducks. “Ok”, he said “it's time for you to get washed or you'll end up very wrinkly from staying in the water too long.” Sam whined “no, just a bit longer.” “No” was the unequivocal reply. Gabriel got up and lifted a wash cloth, he smiled at Sam who was sitting with his arms crossed with a big pout. He wetted the cloth and put some body wash onto it “come on Sam” he coaxed “it's time to get washed and go to bed.” “Don't want to” he muttered picking up the watering can. Maybe if he just ignored Mommy he'd let him enjoy the bath a little longer, it didn't matter that the water was beginning to get a little cold for his liking. Dean got up to stand closer to Sam when Gabriel reached for his brothers hand. He watched as Gabriel, talking softly, began to rub the soapy cloth over one hand and up his arm. He continued with the other, ignoring Sam's whining before doing his back, legs and front down to the waist. He then turned to Dean “why don't you do Sam's hair now” he suggested. Dean nodded and took the shampoo handed to him. Sam, realising that he wasn't winning this battle and tried to get away from Dean, sloshing water over the edge of the bath tub. Dean laughed, “Sam, I've had practice at this, you aren't getting out of this that easily” he laughed rubbing the shampoo into Sam's hair. He took the cup offered and rinsed his brothers hair, carefully stopping any water from flowing down his brothers face. Sam wasn't happy “it's not fair” he shouted, “I'm not ready to get out!” He pouted when the only answer was the plug being pulled out. “I'm not getting out” he muttered pulling his bath toys towards himself. 

Gabriel stood with an open bath towel waiting for the water empty and for Sam to stand up. When he looked over the towel he saw Sam's puppy dog eyes for the first time. Smiling he told him “Sam son, you'd better stand up or you're going to catch cold. You won't be able to hear the story because you'll fall asleep in the bath all cold and wet.” Sam huffed looking at Dean. Dean simply shrugged his shoulders, grin on his face. “Well”, Sam reasoned to himself, “it is getting a little cold and I do want a story.” He stood up and was wrapped in the bath towel and lifted out. Gabriel dried him quickly, Dean watching intently, before picking up the pyjamas. He took care to ensure the towel was around Sam's waist before helping him into the top, and then helped him into to the bottoms before removing the towel. “Come on” he said taking Sams hand. 

When Sam was tucked up in bed, Gabriel sat next to him, showing him three books “I'm sorry there isn't much choice at the moment” he said sadly. Sam didn't seem to mind and pointed to the one about a rabbit adding that he wasn't tired. Much to Gabriel's enjoyment, Sam was asleep before he had even reached mid-story.

Looking at his watch he told Dean that he should also take a bath and went to get him some pyjamas, ran him a bath and checked to see whether he was needed. Dean shook his head and was told that Gabriel would be waiting to read him a story. Dean looked a little surprised but didn't comment. 

As promised, Gabriel was waiting for him. He was tucked into bed, just like Sam and asked which of the three stories he wanted. After biting his lip for a moment, he decided that he wanted to hear the end of the rabbit story. He also was asleep before the end. 

Gabriel felt like he was floating as he went back downstairs. Castiel looked up, with his eyebrows raided in question when he entered the living room. Gabriel flopped down over his husbands lap with a sigh. “You know Cassie, this day was awesome. There's no way it could get any better. Even if a handsome pirate were to come and kidnap me.” Castiel leaned over his husband thinking for a moment “Eye eye” he said “I'm a handsome pirate to kidnap you.” Gabriel giggled patting his husbands chest “I bet you say that to all the ladies!” “Only the ones who I'm in love with” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a bit of writers block, stressing over the story and not wanting to disappoint anyone.  
> Hope this chapter was ok :).


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping

Dean woke up slowly. He gave a lazy yawn and stretched. It was a nice place and he'd felt safe enough to sleep all night. That was rare, he generally woke up a few times to make sure that everything was ok whilst in a motel and didn't sleep much at all on the street. The smell of bacon wafting up the stairs made him smile. He could get used to living here, might even enjoy it as much as Sam seemed to. He got up and got ready, eager to get downstairs and have some breakfast, his stomach growling in agreement.

Castiel and Gabriel were chatting over breakfast when he arrived. They both turned to him with wide smiles when he entered the room. “Morning Dean, you're and early riser. Did you sleep well and are you ready for breakfast?” Gabriel asked standing up. “Yeah, I slept pretty good and I'm really hungry” Dean said following Gabriel to the stove, pointing out that he wanted bacon and eggs. Gabriel set to work making Dean's breakfast with Dean continuing to look on. “Do you like to cook?” Gabriel asked after a while turning a bit so that he could look at Dean. “Yeah, but can only do basic stuff. Used to cook Sam dinner, stuff like beans on toast.” “Gabriel plated up the breakfast walking with the plate to the table, “well, perhaps we could make some pie together sometime” he smiled “if you like.” Dean grinned, “yeah, that'd be awesome.” 

“I have to go” Castiel said looking at his watch. “I'm sorry I didn't see Sam before leaving” he sighed. “What do you have planned for today?” he asked Gabriel. “Well, I guess we'll go shopping. Get the paints and stuff, some toys, clothes and some more groceries.” Dean made a face. That didn't sound like fun at all. “Cheer up Dean” Castiel smiled kissing him on the the cheek, it's not that bad. Just remind Gabriel not to spend too long in the shops, he can get quite carried away and forget about the time. I'll see you later and tell Sam I'm sorry that I missed saying good morning to him.” Gabriel followed him to the door as usual, doing his morning fuss routine.

Sam arrived downstairs just after Castiel had left. He hadn't bothered to get dressed and was carrying one of Dean's t-shirts in one arm. “Hey, Sammy, got the bim-bam thing going again?” Dean chuckled ruffling his brother's hair. Sam made a whiny noise and walked towards Gabriel, who held out his arms. “What's a 'bim-bam'?” he asked Dean. “He used to hang onto an old t-shirt of mine when he was younger. Like a security thing, wouldn't go to sleep without it and carried it everywhere. Drove dad mad, he didn't like it and ended up throwing it away. Sam went on about it for days. Don't know why he called it a bim-bam though.” Seeing the grimace on Dean's face Gabriel looked at Sam, who was sitting on his lap sucking the t-shirt. “Looks like you've lost another t-shirt to young Sam here Dean” he smiled. He gently pulled the t-shirt from Sam's mouth “we'll have to get you something better to suck on though, I don't believe that can be very hygienic” he said patting Sam's knee. “What about breakfast?” Sam nodded “lucky charms” he said. 

Once breakfast was over, Gabriel went upstairs to get Sam ready. When they came back down, Gabriel explained to them both what they would be shopping for. Regarding the paints he asked them both if they had thought about their rooms. Dean wanted a cowboy theme with a big black car and Sam decided he wanted blue with fishes. Gabriel got his handbag and smiled when he saw Dean pick up his bracelet and put it on. “Come on then boys, lets go” he said cheerily leading them out to the car. He buckled them both in the back before getting in himself. He was in a happy mood and sang along to the songs on the radio.

The first stop was the D.I.Y store. He told them both to stay beside the trolley before walking inside. They had only been in the store for a short while, when Sam began to fidget putting his hand between his legs. Gabriel and Dean were looking at paint for his room so didn't notice at first. Finally Sam pulled on Gabriel's blouse “mummy, pee pee” he whined. Dean turned smirking “way to go squirt” he said patting him on the back. Gabriel tsked at Dean and asked Sam if it was urgent. Receiving a nod in reply he made a quick decision. “Come on” he said, “we'll go to the rest room. Just leave the trolley here” he said putting it against a shelf. He grabbed a hand from each boy and started walking quickly towards the exit. They had just left the store when Sam let out a gasp and turned pale. He tried to wrench his hand from Gabriel's his other hand already covering his crotch. Turning to look at Sam, Gabriel quickly noted the wet patch on his jeans. Letting go of Dean's hand he picked Sam up, “don't worry son, we'll fix it” he assured rubbing his back. Sam was already sniffling as he hurried to the rest room. Sitting Sam inside a stall he assured him that he'd be back in a few minutes and asked Dean to stay with him. 

Gabriel ran as fast as he could to the children's store owned by his friend Ellen. He had already arranged with her to order specialised items for the boys in case they needed them. He was glad he had the foresight to do so. He rushed into the shop, out of breath he began to explain what he needed. Ellen hurried out to the store room and picked up a pack and a couple of items of clothing. Upon returning Gabriel told her that he'd be back to pay later and pick up the other items he'd ordered. He ran back to the rest room. He asked Dean to wait outside the stall, since it was rather small for all three of them and closed the door. He gently hugged Sam, explaining quietly that he was going to do. Removing his soiled clothing he put them into a plastic bag and cleaned him with the wet wipes he'd bought, Sam whined a little but allowed him to do so. He then took a pull up out of the bag and explained that wearing it would allow him avoid accidents like he'd just had, whilst assuring him that it was perfectly ok to have had an accident. Sam seemed a little unsure, eyeing the thing with a slight frown. Gabriel stroked his hand through Sam's hair, trying to put his mind at rest by explaining why he was suggesting he wear one. After a few minutes Sam nodded, it couldn't be worse than wetting himself he reasoned to himself and was only temporary. Gabriel helped him into the pull ups and then took out the trousers he'd brought with him. Sam grimaced, they weren't jeans and had a picture of mickey mouse on the back pocket. Worst even than that they had an elastic waist. He didn't have much choice, it was either them or the wet jeans. He lifted his foot allowing Gabriel to help him into them. Dean raised his eyes a little when they exited the stall but he didn't say anything. After washing their hands they exited the rest room to return to the D.I.Y store.

The trolley was where they had left it. They finished buying the necessary paints, stencils, brushes and rollers and went to the car to leave everything there. Next stop was the toy store. Both boys seemed a little lost with the wealth of toys to be chosen. Dean was in awe he couldn't stop asking Gabriel if he could really choose something and Gabriel had to wipe away a tear with the surprised loving look he gave him when he was assured that he could pick more than one toy. After almost an hour in the store, Sam had chosen a teddy and a yellow stuffy fish along with a box of duplo, a game of leap frog and a small carpenter play centre. Dean had chosen a blue rabbit, some cars, a football, a garage and a race track. Gabriel added some colouring in books, crayons, paints and drawing paper. 

Both boys began to whine that they were bored as Gabriel put the bags into the car. He checked his watch, it had only been 3 hours. He decided that they would go home after the grocery shop, relaying that information to the boys. Taking their hands he set off determined to at least get the groceries before going home. It was harder than he imagined having both boys dawdling and whining as he was trying to shop. He was however happy, “this is what being a mommy is like” he said to himself, “It's not always an easy job to do.” He was busy picking up some fruit to smell it when he realised that they were no longer by his side. He panicked, “Dean, Sam” he shouted breaking into a run up the isle. He had his phone in hand, ready to call Castiel and the police when he spotted them, they were looking at candies. Huffing he grabbed them both by the arm “don't ever do that again!” he yelled “you scared me almost to death.” Sam dropped the gummy bears he had in his hand and started to cry and Dean looked upset though he was trying not to show it. Gabriel realised that he'd scared them and felt really bad, hugging them both to his chest he took a deep breath. “I'm sorry boys, but you really did scare me. I'm sorry for shouting though, please forgive me.” Dean pulled himself away from Gabriel, looking at his sulkily and Sam wiped his nose on Gabriel's blouse before he stopped crying. He took both boys' hands again, thinking that this time he'd be much more careful and wouldn't let himself get distracted. The grocery shopping went without further hitch and he was relieved to finally get back to the car and head for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit rushed. Hope it's ok though :).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are naughty. There's (non graphic) mention of spanking in the last paragraph for those who'd rather not read it.

Gabriel didn't find the journey easy, both boys wouldn't stop bickering and complaining. He tried to reassure himself that it was simply boys being boys and that it was actually reassuring that they were comfortable enough to be that relaxed with him. However, when Dean started calling Sam a baby and pushing him Gabriel pulled over to the side of the road. Turning around he told them both to calm down or there would be trouble. Sam crossed his arms and pouted out of the window, whilst Dean crossed his and gave Gabriel what he hoped was an evil look. Gabriel reasoned that they were both just a little tired and hungry after spending the morning walking around. 

After a lunch of home made fish sticks, vegetables and mashed potato, Gabriel suggested that the boys lie down for a nap. Upon stubborn refusal from them both, he suggested that they play for a while with their new toys in their room. He reasoned to himself that if they were tired they would tire themselves out and have a nap. He needed the time to clean and make dinner. He cleaned the bathroom and dusted the study, reassured that the boys were playing quietly before going downstairs to vacuum, tidy and clean. 

Meanwhile, upstairs the boys were bored. Dean had been playing mechanic with his cars whilst Sam had been colouring. Dean however had a bright idea, they could paint Sam's room. They went to the room and Dean tried to open one of the paint pots. The lid wouldn't budge but he remembered Uncle Bobby opening lids with either a screwdriver or a knife. He didn't know where any screwdrivers were but he did know where there were knives. He sneaked downstairs into the kitchen to pick up a knife and rushed back upstairs before Gabriel noticed him. He opened the lids of all the paints they had bought and gave Sam a brush. Sam painted a few blue lines before he put the brush down, deciding that painting with his hands would be much more fun. Dean turned to him and put his hands on his hips “you don't paint like that dork” he told him full of big brother confidence. Sam just stuck his tongue out and continued dipping his hands in the blue paint and making hand prints on the wall. They continued for a few minutes before Dean decided that the blue colour was boring so he dipped his brush into the yellow paint and started spreading it onto the wall. “No!” Sam shouted pushing his brother, “blue” he said pointing to the blue pot of paint. “Blue's boring” Dean replied in a huff, and went to dip his brush into the yellow paint again. Sam wasn't happy, the next time Dean bent over to dip his brush into the paint, Sam picked up one of the smaller tins, a red colour, and poured it over his brothers head. His head snapped up, “Sam!”, he shouted pushing his brother who fell flat on his bottom with a yelp. He ran his fingers though the paint in his hair “you idiot, you painted my hair.” Sam grinned up at him, dipped his brush into a green pot and flicked it a Dean. “Haha, De, spotty De” he laughed at his brother. No way was his brother getting away with that. He pinned Sam down and poured the blue tin over his brother from the head down, emptying it on his feet “that'll teach you” he muttered standing up. Sam threw a small pink tin at Dean, it bounced off of his head and landed just outside the door soaking the carpet in the pot's remains. “You little...” Dean said grabbing Sam when he tried to rush past him “I'll get you back for that!” Downstairs Gabriel looked up when he heard a loud thump followed by Sam screaming “ow, mummy!.” He put his duster down and rushed upstairs. He was shocked to find both boys, covered from head to toe in paint, rolling around on the carpet, his formerly white carpet, evidently in the middle of a fight. “Dean, Sam” he shouted pulling them apart, “oh Lord, what are you doing!” Neither boy answered, both deciding it would be better to study the carpet like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. Gabriel pulled his phone out of his pocket, wincing at the paint he hadn't noticed on his hands “Castiel, can you come home as soon as possible?” he blurted as soon as the ringing had stopped. “You'll see” he said “we have a problem.” After a pause, listening to what was said on the other end, he ended the call with “thank you, I love you.” Grabbing them both by an arm he put on his sternest voice “you two have some explaining to do”, pulling them by the arm towards the bathroom he added “but first lets get you cleaned up.” 

Sam was crying in the minute or so it took for them to enter the bathroom and Dean was worrying his lip. “Are you angry?” he whispered to just loud enough for Gabriel to hear. “Yes, Dean, I am” he simply answered. He held up his hand to stop him from speaking again “we'll talk when daddy gets home. Let's just get you both washed and into clean clothes.” He pursed his lips and turned to put the plug into the bath. He couldn't hug Dean yet, much as he had wanted to when he saw the wide eyed look on Dean's face when he'd been told to keep quiet. He stripped Sam of his paint ridden clothes and pull-up before helping him into the bath. He shook his head when he'd heard the whispered question “bubbles?” It was too hard to answer his little boy. When Sam sat down in the water he turned to Dean who quickly backed out of his reach. He took a deep breath to steady himself, “you're in enough trouble mister. You're getting into the bath with Sam” he told Dean. He pretended not to notice the 'little boy lost' look he received and stripped Dean and put him into the bath beside Sam.

It took almost half an hour and quite a few times of emptying and refilling the bath before the paint was off them. He finished up with rinse down with the shower attachment before putting a towel around each of them and helping them out of the bath. They were both mostly silent throughout the wash and followed silently into their bedroom. He dried them both off and put them into pyjama's before leading them downstairs, careful to avoid the still paint splattered bits of carpet. “You can both sit here quietly until daddy gets home” he said pointing to the sofa. He went to the tv and found a channel showing cartoons then went upstairs to change out of his paint smeared clothes. Neither boy had moved when he came back down and he sat beside them on the sofa. 

They didn't have long to wait until the front door opened. Gabriel got up quickly and went to greet Castiel. “What's wrong, honey?” he asked. Gabriel didn't say anything but took his hand to lead him upstairs, he noticed the boys sitting on the sofa looking at each other as he passed the living room. He frowned wondering what was wrong and why the atmosphere was so tense. Upstairs he took in the sight, it looked like a bomb had hit. Gabriel hurriedly explained how he'd discovered the boys after hearing the noise and coming up to check. Castiel hugged his husband, “I'll take care of this honey” he sighed. 

Sam was already crying when they entered the living room. Dean was trying very hard to appear stoic but his leg was jerking and he was fiddling with the tie on his pyjamas. Castiel took a seat opposite “ok, who's going to tell me what happened?” he asked. “Wasn't me” Sam cried looking at Dean. “What wasn't you Sam?” Castiel asked. Dean piped up “Sam and me were playing when we heard a noise in the other room.” He paused thinking, “it was a... a” he nodded to himself “a fairy painting the wall. We said no and she threw paint at us, then Gabriel found us and got angry.” Castiel couldn't believe his ears. Dean didn't see the look of surprise on his face because he was busy studying his hands. “Ok” he said “so a fairy made the mess. Why were you fighting?” Dean licked his lips, glancing at Sam. “Eh....the fairy pushed Sam onto me and we fell over” he replied not sounding very sure. Castiel turned to Sam, “is this true Sam?” Sam, who had stopped crying whilst Dean was talking, began to cry again. He looked at his brother who was giving him a wide eyed look and was nodding his head slightly. He looked at the floor and whispered “yeah”. Castiel sighed before getting up, he fetched the 'rules' board and knelt in front of the boys. Getting both of their attention he pointed to 'lies'. “Is it naughty to lie?” he asked. They both nodded. “So, you both know it's naughty. Very good.” He turned to Dean, “did you tell me the truth son?” Dean nodded. He turned to Sam “Sam, is it true?” Sam panicked and tried to get up and away from his daddy but was stopped and made to sit back down. “Ok, we're going to go through this again” Castiel stated calmly. It took another 15 minutes before he managed to get the truth out of them. Dean had tried to invent another story before trying to take all the blame and Sam had simply sat in silence, not willing to talk. 

“Ok boys” Castiel began “I'm not happy to say this but you will both get a spanking. We don't lie and we don't destroy things. You destroyed numerous pots of paint, your clothes probably need to be thrown away, the upstairs landing carpet needs replaced and the mess needs to be cleaned up. I know that you probably didn't plan on that happening but actions have consequences. You will both receive 10 smacks and I'm being very lenient since this is your first time.” He got up and sat next to Sam taking his hands into his. “Do you understand why you are going to be spanked?” he asked gently. Sam nodded and blurted “sorry.” “I know you're sorry son, but you were very naughty.” He pulled Sam over his lap hesitating only for a second before his hand landed on Sam's buttocks. Sam screamed like he was being murdered and Dean began to squirm next to him. Sam continued to scream and shout sorry until the last smack landed. Castiel rubbed his hand gently over Sam's back “it's over son” he said continuing the rubbing motion. When Sam had quieted down a little he lifted him up and hugged him. Castiel nodded to Gabriel who rushed over to Sam, picking him up. “It's ok baby, it's ok” he whispered holding him tight. Castiel then turned to Dean, taking his hands in his like he'd done with Sam and asked the same question. He received a nod in return. Dean struggled when he was pulled onto Castiel's lap but was much quieter than Sam during the punishment. When it was over Castiel hugged him like he'd hugged Sam and Gabriel rushed over to comfort him at Castiel's nod even though he still had Sam in his arms. Gabriel knelt before them hugging Dean and Sam close with Castiel joining in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has trouble going to bed and Dean gets to see Castiel's broken impala.

After a while Gabriel had gone to make dinner, asking Sam to play in the living room and Castiel to tidy up the mess a little upstairs. Sam, however, had been whiny and clingy following Gabriel around when he was making dinner. Gabriel had almost tripped over Sam once, not noticing the boy sitting on the floor sucking his bim-bam. He managed to get him to sit at the kitchen table after threatening to put him into the corner, explaining that it was very unsafe to be wandering around in the kitchen and that he didn't want to fall over him with a heavy pan in his hands. Dean had gone with Castiel to put sheets down on the landing carpet to prevent paint from being trod all over the house. They had made a start on cleaning the mess by putting lids back on pots that still had paint in them and by mopping up what they could of the mess on the floor. 

After dinner, which was a little later than usual, everyone played a game of 'hungry hippos' for a bit. When Gabriel told Sam it was time for bed, he decided that he wasn't tired, even though he'd been leaning against the sofa yawning for a while. Gabriel picked him up when he wouldn't move explaining that bedtime wasn't up for discussion. Sam stubbornly refused to say 'good night' to Dean and Castiel and with a shake of his head Gabriel carried him upstairs. Within 10 minutes Sam ran back downstairs, wearing nothing but a pull-up and carrying his ever present bim-bam. He was closely followed by Gabriel, who threw Castiel a wide-eyed look, as he rushed past him following Sam into the kitchen. Sam had headed for the back door, expecting to be able to play outside but kicked it when he discovered it was locked. They heard Gabriel stating “Sam, you're going to bed now!” which was followed by a thump as Sam threw himself down on the floor shouting “no, no, no!” Castiel turned to Dean, “I'll be back in a minute, I think that Gabriel needs a little help” standing up he paused “but don't tell him I told you that” he added with a wink before heading for the kitchen. Dean followed, he was surprised to find that Sam was lying on the floor, half heartedly trying to kick Gabriel. He chuckled “Sam used to do that when dad was out of town. It was hard sometimes to get him to go to bed.” Upon hearing that he gave his brother a glare “not true” he huffed. He hadn't noticed Castiel since his focus had been on Gabriel then on Dean and he let out a loud squeak when Castiel bent down to lift him to his feet. “I think someone needs to listen and go to bed or there will be consequences” he said sternly looking Sam in the eye. Sam let out a cry and stepped away from Castiel, keeping his hands over his bottom as he did so. Gabriel smiled at Sam and picked him up, “come on son. Let's get you to bed.” Sam put his chin on Gabriel's shoulder, his eyes didn't leave Castiel as he was led from the room giving him his best puppy-dog eyed look in the hope that Castiel would cave and decide that he could stay up. It didn't work.

“Cas, you shouldn't be so hard on Sammy” Dean commented when his brother had left the room. “Everyone needs boundaries, Dean” Castiel replied going to sit down again. “Didn't your father have rules?” he asked. Dean sat next to Castiel and picked up the hungry hippos game. He sat half heartedly playing with as he answered “Dad's number one rule was that I look after Sam. He left me to look after Sam when he wasn't there.” He paused frowning “My number one priority is, I mean was to keep Sam safe, the demons had tried to take him and that's why they killed mum.” Dean cleared his throat, “it was my fault if Sam didn't listen or got into trouble. I wouldn't be allowed dinner and have to run extra laps or do press ups. Sometimes he'd slap me.” He paused sniffing “sometimes he'd tell Sam off and send him to bed but it was my responsibility as second in command to make sure everything was fine. That's why you shouldn't be so hard on him, he's not used to listening to anyone but me.” Castiel put his arms around Dean, he had to swallow a few times before he answered “well son. I know it's different to when you were living with your dad but our rules are for you both to follow. You are both doing just fine adapting to being here. We love you both very much but that doesn't mean that we can't be stern when necessary. Like I said, boundaries are needed. However, what's just as important is that you both enjoy being here, and relax and just be yourselves.” He chuckled, “and I think that Sam is doing just that.” He moved so that he was looking Dean in the eye “don't worry about Sam. He'll be fine and if you do think either of us have been too hard on him, do exactly what you did tonight. Bring it up with either or both of us.” Dean nodded, glad that he had talked things through with Castiel, he'd been worried since they had both gotten into trouble for the paint incident earlier. 

Just then Gabriel entered. He flopped down opposite them. “He's finally asleep” he said. “He was adamant he wasn't tired but fell asleep during the story.” He shook his head, winking at Dean, “you boys will run me ragged and I'll lose my good looks” he said running his hand through his hair. “I wouldn't change anything about you though” added with a sigh. He clapped his hands “so Dean, what will we do before your bedtime?” Dean shrugged. Castiel looked thoughtful turning to him “you like cars and like fixing them right?” Dean nodded. “Well, would you like to take a look at a car I found a couple of months ago a few of states over while out on a case? It was going to scrap so I bought it.” Dean grinned and stood up “yeah” he said ecclesiastically. Gabriel rolled his eyes, “boys and their cars” he tutted. “Count me out, I'd rather wash my hair or paint my nails” he grinned. 

Dean followed Castiel to the garage. It was rather cramped, Castiel's and Gabriel's cars were at the front. At the back was a large mound covered in a large tarpaulin, some flat packs of furniture and a bench with tools. Castiel walked over to the mound removing the tarpaulin to reveal a very beat up car. “It's a '67 Chevrolet Impala, or so I was told” he said turning to Dean. Dean stood there wide-eyed before letting out a whistle. “She's a beauty” he said running his had over the body “dad has one just like this. She is a '67 Chevy, but this baby needs a lot of work though” he added turning to Castiel. Castiel shrugged, “I don't know much about cars, but I bought a manual to help me fix it up. When I saw it I couldn't let it go to scrap. Something about it called out to me” he said scratching his head. He picked up the oil smeared manual and showed it to Dean, “maybe you can help me fix it up?” Dean ignored the manual and continued to run his hand over the car, he turned again “Cas, you got to stop calling this beauty 'it'. She's a 'she' and she” at this he stressed the word 'she', won't like you talking about her like that” he leaned towards the car “don't listen to him baby. I'll make sure you're fixed up good as new. Castiel walked to lift up the hood “its, I mean her, engine doesn't work. I don't know what's wrong but maybe you'll be able to help me with that?” Dean nodded walking over to take a look. “If I can't work it out, I'm sure uncle Bobby can. He knows more about cars than I do. I learned from him and from dad.” He turned to Castiel stating rather proudly “dad came from a family of mechanics. I want to be one too. That or a rock star” he added with a grin. Castiel ruffled his hair, “I have every confidence you can be whatever you set your heart on Dean” he said with a smile. “But let's leave the car for tonight. Maybe we can work a little on it, I mean, her tomorrow?” Dean looked fit to burst with happiness “you bet” he grinned helping Castiel to replace the tarpaulin. He didn't notice the toy solider stuck in the ashtray on the backseat.

They chatted some more about the car before it was bedtime. Dean went to bed happily. Like Sam he fell asleep during his story. That night he dreamt about fixing the Chevy before driving her into the sunset with Sam, Castiel and Gabriel riding along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a hard week at work. Hope it's ok :).


	16. A day at the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day at the zoo.

Dean woke up with a start when Sam jumped on his bed. He opened one eye, when his brother started to bounce up and down. He smirked when he saw him holding his teddy in one arm with his bim-bam slung over a shoulder, “how comes you're awake so early?” he groused. Sam grinned and flopped down next to him, “the zoo, the zoo, the zoo” he chanted. He jumped up again “I'm excited!” “Zoo? What you talking about Sammy?” Sam didn't answer, instead he called “c'mon Dee” pointing to the bedroom door. Dean rolled his eyes “aren't you bored with acting like a little kid all the time?” he asked “nope” Sam replied jumping off the bed with a loud thump. Dean sat up a little, perching himself on one elbow and rubbing his eyes with his free hand to watch his brother run from the bedroom. He shook his head and flopped back down when he heard Sam calling “mummy, mummy” as he ran down the stairs. 

A sleepy looking Gabriel, dressed in a long yellow night-gown, appeared in the door way “did I just hear Sam?” he asked looking into the bedroom, it was followed by “where's he gone?” “Yep, and he's gone downstairs looking for you I think” Dean sighed turning over and closing his eyes. He thought it was way too early to be awake. 

Gabriel smiled and shook his head then headed off to find Sam. He was soon greeted by the sight of the boy bouncing with energy by the front door. He already had his shoes on and shouted “ready!” as soon as he noticed Gabriel approach. “Ready for what, son?” he asked with a grin. “The zoo” Sam replied as if he thought that Gabriel had lost his marbles. He turned and tried to open the door. Gabriel sighed, maybe he shouldn't have encouraged him to go to sleep by telling him that they would go to the zoo today. Perhaps it would have been better to keep it as a surprise. He took Sam's hand, turning to lead him towards the stairs. “It's still very early” he said “but let's get you dressed. Then we can have breakfast then you can wake up daddy” Sam let out a huff, he wasn't happy with the delay, but he allowed Gabriel to lead him back upstairs. However, he didn't wait to get dressed or have breakfast before running into Castiel and Gabriel's bedroom. He jumped on the bed “up, up, up” he chanted jumping up and down on his knees. Castiel cracked an eye open and groaned when he saw the time. It was just after seven. Gabriel apologised from the doorway “it's my fault, I told him he could wake you up after he was dressed and had breakfast. I guess he decided he didn't want to wait.” Castiel sat up, grabbed Sam and began to tickle his stomach “are you my new alarm clock?” he laughed. Sam was happy to lay giggling for a few moments before turning and looking very serious “zoo time” he told Castiel removing himself from his grasp and jumping off the bed. Gabriel grabbed him as he was running past “you have to get ready first” he laughed before turning to Castiel “and you'd better get ready too. Someone needs to keep an eye on this little bundle of energy while I get dressed.” When they left Castiel lay back down. He couldn't help grinning. Perhaps his weekend lie-ins were a thing of the past, not that he minded, if he was woken up like that every time. 

Gabriel managed to calm Sam enough to sit on his bed whilst he got his clothes for him. When he began to dress him Sam started to sing the 'animal sounds song'. Dean let out a groan and pulled a pillow over his head. It didn't block the noise, he could still hear his brother singing something about a duck that goes quack quack, a pig that goes oink oink and a clucking chicken. He turned to glare at Gabriel when he him heard begin to sing along with his brother. Upon noticing the look Gabriel simply suggested that Dean join in with them. Dean huffed and pulled the pillow over his head again. It was too early for Sam's happy mood to be infectious. He gave a sigh of relief when he finally heard them leaving, still singing the song as they went downstairs. 

When Castiel arrived in the kitchen he found a very dishevelled looking Gabriel sitting with Sam on his knee. “At last” he said turning to greet his husband “Sam here is a little excited, I had trouble getting him washed and dressed.” Castiel couldn't help the silly grin on his face, Sam was bouncing up and down on Gabriel's lap, the latter wasn't doing a very good job at spooning lucky charm's into the boy's mouth. He tried to look as serious as he could “Sam son, you need to calm down a little to eat your breakfast. We aren't going anywhere before everyone is ready so you have plenty of time.” Sam whined but stopped bouncing. 

Dean arrived downstairs and hour later. He wasn't surprised to find Sam metaphorically bouncing off of the walls, alternating between running around singing the stupid song and whining about leaving. He was excited to be going to the zoo as well, they'd never been to one, but he still found Sam's exuberance a little much. He couldn't help thinking that Sam was taking the playing the little kid thing too far and, besides, having way too much fun doing it. Sam was letting his guard down too much with these people. They didn't know whether they'd be staying or when their dad would come for them. He liked being here but wasn't under any illusion. This playing happy families lark couldn't last. He would pretend to play along and maybe let himself enjoy it while it lasted. He couldn't get too involved though. He'd be the one to pick up the pieces when it all fell apart. Sighing he decided to see what was for breakfast. He needed to eat as much as he could here, the memory of too many times going without food still fresh in his mind and showing on his body. When this gig was over, he might not be in the position to eat as much as he wanted, best make the most of it while it lasted. His mood lifted as he shovelled pancakes awash with syrup drown his throat. Even being told to slow down by Castiel didn't dampen it. Maybe Sam's good mood was a little infectious after all.

It was another hour before Gabriel decided that they were finally ready to leave. Luckily for everyone, Sam dozed off in the car. He'd tired himself out by running around, singing, and kicking the front door in a huff when he decided he couldn't wait any more. Even the sulk he'd been in after Castiel had told him off for kicking the door didn't last long. He was back to jumping up and down and singing within minutes. 

They arrived at the zoo a little before ten and joined the short cue for tickets. Sam was full of energy again, hopping up and down. Gabriel bought a map and after looking at it for a moment decided that the best way to visit everything was to start at the bird exhibit and work their way around. They started walking towards the birds section and Sam ran a little ahead. Dean couldn't help rolling his eyes when he heard Sam start his song again, this time about what noise owl's make. He ran up to his brother and slapped him across the head, “shut it” he hissed “or people are gonna laugh at you”. Sam, the big drama queen, turned towards Gabriel. He let out a loud wail and held his head with what Dean supposed were Oscar winning dramatics. He was incensed when Castiel took hold of his hand and told him sternly not to hit his brother “I didn't hurt him” he protested, “he's just being a big baby.” He went to punch Sam when he stuck his tongue out at him only to have his arm grabbed mid throw. “What did I just say Dean?” Castiel asked. “Don't hit Sam” he replied with a scowl. Castiel nodded and put his arm around his shoulders before starting to walk again. Sam, who'd finished with the dramatics, of course decided to continue with his song. “Fine” Dean thought “let people laugh.” It wasn't fair that he'd gotten into trouble for trying to protect Sam. 

Dean's dip in mood was soon forgotten. He was awed by the vultures and eagles. He listened eagerly as Castiel explained a little about them as he read from the leaflet he was holding. He grinned when he heard the “laugh” of a kookaburra and was surprised at the noise that the storks’ made clacking their beaks. He wasn't even bothered when Sam excitedly tried to imitate the noise. The bears were next and Sam, enthralled, asked which kind of bear his teddy was. After thinking for a moment, Gabriel suggested that it was perhaps a brown bear. After peering at his bear and then the brown bear Sam nodded in agreement. Next was the African exhibit. It was like going on a safari though different habitats from the outdoors savanna with rhinos, giraffes and lions through to the indoors spaces where they saw meerkats scampering about and monkeys playing. Both boys listened eagerly to the bits of information that either Castiel or Gabriel read out about the animals. They followed with the primates exhibit. Gorillas groomed each other, gibbons sang and monkeys sat with their tails entwined. Sam had thought it very funny when he pointed to a chimpanzee as it swung through a tree and giggled “it's Dee.” 

They stopped for lunch next. Sam had tostada with green salad, Dean hot-dog and fries, Castiel and Gabriel had paninis with salad. They all had banana splits for dessert. After a stop in the rest room they went to the mammal and reptile house which housed fascinating creatures like bats, snakes, sloths and wallaby. Castiel pointed the differing climates and conditions for the different types of animals that co-existed in them. The Antelope and Zebra area held less fascination for the boys, the camels, zebras and antelope didn't do much. They just walked around eating. Castiel pointed out insects as they walked through the Nature Walk, a the natural landscape that boasted a profusion of randomly dispersed prairie plants. The petting zoo was next to last on the list. Sam rushed up to hug a sheep through the fence, excitedly turning to say “baa” as he did so before moving on to touch the cows, ponies and other animals. Dean laughed and pointed to a pig "Sammy the pig goes oink oink oink" he chanted in mockery of Sam's song and in order to get him back for comparing him to a chimp. Sam stomped towards the goats fuming, pretending not to hear Dean call "or maybe that should be elephant. What noise does the elephant make Sammy?" He turned at the tap on his shoulder "please don't make fun of your brother like that Dean" Castiel said. "He called me a chimp first" he pointed out. Castiel shook his head and rolled his eyes, then led them all towards the barn. Inside the barn they went through the interactive exhibits, the most fascinating for either boy being the one where they experienced the hatching of a very large egg. The final exhibit was the under-water experience. The view was awe inspiring, even for the adults. The floor-to-ceiling glass allowed them to see fish and sharks swim over their heads while jelly fish weaved up and down the glass walls. Penguins, puffins, and other sea birds waddled about on land and swam elegantly through the water.

It was 6pm when they'd finished. Everyone agreed that it had been a wonderful day. The adults happily listened to Dean chatter about the animals he thought were the most awesome. Sam, on the other hand, walked quietly rubbing his eyes. He was tired and had started to suck on his bim-bam. When they arrived at the car, Gabriel removed the soggy material from his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier he kept in the bag of things he'd brought for Sam. He hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep before they had stopped at a diner for dinner since by the time the arrived home it would be a little late to make it himself. Dean kept Sam awake by poking him from from time to time and talking about the zoo. It made Sam whine but at least he stayed awake. Sam ate most of the casserole Gabriel had ordered for him, albeit rather grumpily and messily. He refused to walk to the car so Gabriel picked him up, ignoring the looks he received by a few of the patrons. Once they were back in the car, both boys fell asleep. Neither woke up when they were lifted from the car and carried indoors. Dean stirred a little as he was put into his pyjamas. Sam didn't even stir when his used pull-up was changed before being put into his pyjamas. Gabriel settled for taking a wash cloth to their hands and faces. They would have a bath tomorrow he reasoned. He sighed with contentment before turning out the light. The adults went downstairs to enjoy a little quiet time before turning in themselves.


	17. A day visiting the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a day in the forest.

Dean woke with a stretch. Upon seeing his pyjama clad arm he frowned and lifted the blankets. “What the..” he thought, “I'm wearing pyjamas!” He pursed his lips, that meant someone not him had changed his clothes. He lifted the waist band and peeked down. They didn't even leave him in his underwear, “gross” he murmured. Turning over he saw that Sam was still asleep. He lay snoring quietly, bim-bam half over his face, covers part kicked off. He got up and got dressed quietly so as not to wake his brother then pulled the covers over Sam and tucked them in. He was going to find whoever it was that had put him into the pyjamas and tell him it was so not on. He'd rather sleep in his jeans. With that thought he started downstairs, figuring if no one was up he'd get himself breakfast anyway.

As he neared the kitchen he overheard Gabriel's voice “I'm nobody's child, I'm nobody's child, Just like a flower I'm growing wild, No mommy's kisses and no daddy's smiles, Nobody wants me, I'm nobody's child” he heard a pause and a slight sniffle before Gabriel began to sing again. Dean felt moved by the song, it sounded kind of personal to Gabriel, but he couldn't be sure. The guy wasn't exactly normal he thought with a snort. He entered kitchen, thinking that he would ask him if he'd changed him, but paused when he saw Gabriel with his nose in a cupboard, the contents of which were emptied out onto a worktop. Gabriel turned to wash the cloth he was using and jumped when he saw Dean standing behind him. “Hey Dean-o didn't hear you come in” he said with a grin “working on your stealth techniques are you?” he added with a ruffle to Dean's hair. Dean felt proud at the compliment, he couldn't help saying that his dad had taught him to walk quietly. You often needed to on a hunt. Gabriel nodded “well, you've certainly nailed that skill son. Your dad must sure be proud of you” he said with a smile. “I'll get you breakfast in a minute, I just need to finish this and put everything back or Cassie won't let me hear the end of it”. With that he turned to continue cleaning the cupboard.

“What were you singing?” Dean enquired, “you sounded kinda sad.” Gabriel turned and took a deep breath. He plastered on a shaky smile “it's called 'nobody's child'. My mom used to sing it, it reminds me of her.” He was about to turn again but he noticed the thoughtful look on Dean's face. He took the rubber gloves off and led Dean over to the table, motioning for him to sit. He continued, “my mom loved that song, might still love it. She used to sing it all the time. It made me feel really happy that I was lucky enough to have a mom and dad. I like to sing it myself now when I think of her” Dean was frowning and biting his lip “it makes you feel sad yet you sing it all the same? Where's she now?” Gabriel nodded “it makes me feel closer to her even though I'm sad that she's not here.” His face took on a far away look for a moment “I guess she's still on the compound with my Dad.” He looked at Dean, then away before looking back at Dean again “what do you do to feel close to your mom?” Dean let out a sigh and shrugged “can't really remember her. Dad wouldn't let me talk about her. Told me to man up and stop being a baby 'cause talking wouldn't bring her back.” He thought for a second “sometimes he'd come back to wherever we were staying and look at her photo but he'd get angry if I tried to look at it or talk to him about her.” Gabriel put his hand on Dean's knee “how did you feel about that? I mean, I guess it was hard not being able to talk about her?” Dean stiffened “my dad did the best he could. He's a good man. He just didn't talk about girly stuff.” Gabriel squeezed the knee he had his hand on “emotions aren't girly son. Everyone has them, boys and girls. Sometimes people don't want to talk because it hurts too much but talking does help you know?” Dean nodded remembering the talk that he'd had with Castiel. That wasn't so bad and he'd felt better afterwards. 

“What do you remember about her?” Gabriel asked leaning forward. Dean paused to think, “I remember her singing 'Hey Jude' as a lullaby and making tomato and rice soup when I was sick, because that's what her mother did for her” he grinned. “She made great pies, gave me lots of hugs and told me stories.” Gabriel beamed “it's great that you can remember all that. How did you feel talking to me about her?” Dean took a deep breath. “I dunno, ok, I guess. I mean I didn't feel bad or anything. Maybe a bit happy.” Gabriel smiled “it's not good to bottle things up or not to talk about things or people that are important. When we remember happy times it's good for us and talking about someone who isn't there any more can help us to feel closer to them.” Dean nodded and looked up as Gabriel stood. “I'd better get the cupboard finished. You so don't want to hear Cassie whine on” he grinned. He was about to turn but stopped “we can talk any time ok? About anything you want.” Dean nodded and suddenly found himself asking why Gabriel didn't see his mother any more. Gabriel sat down again, “well” he paused to think “I ran away a few times when I was a bit younger than you. I was eventually put into care and was looked after by a nice old couple. I missed my mom but they were nice and I couldn't go back to live with my family.” He almost laughed at the look of surprise on Dean's face “you ran away? Why?” “I'll tell you that next time we talk. Cassie will be down soon and he won't like the mess I've made” with that he left the table and went to continue with the cupboard.

Castiel stopped just outside of the kitchen when he heard laughing. He heard Gabriel explain about the time he replaced their normal toothpaste with baking soda toothpaste and carbonate soda because Castiel had a bad habit of leaving the cap off. It had made him foam at the mouth and he'd stopped leaving it off after that. He decided it was time to enter and was slightly alarmed to find Gabriel patting Dean's back, who'd almost choked himself on some toast. When the coughing fit had ended Dean grinned up at Castiel and began to laugh again. Gabriel turned to peck him on the cheek, “Hi honey, have a good sleep?” Castiel returned the gesture with a peck of his own then nodded. He put on a mock serious face and asked them both what was so funny. Gabriel tried to stop grinning but failed dismally “oh, I was just telling Dean some stories. Not about you of course” he added with a wink. Castiel sighed as he sat down “see what I have to put up with” he said shaking his head at Dean and motioning with his thumb in his husbands direction. However, he was glad that Gabriel was in a better mood than when he'd gotten up. He knew that it was better to leave him for a little while before getting him to talk about whatever was bothering him. He was glad that it was sorted, although he'd check with him later. He was also glad to see Dean looking so relaxed and happy, pleased that both boys seemed to be enjoying themselves in their new home.

They had decided to go for a walk and picnic in the nearby forest by the time that Sam came down. When he entered the kitchen he walked straight up to Gabriel and whispered something to him. Gabriel beamed and picked him up. “Back in a minute” he said over his shoulder before taking Sam upstairs. Upstairs he went into the boys' bedroom and picked up the change bag and some clothes before taking him into the bathroom. He wet a wash cloth before removing the clothes and soiled pull-up. He wiped him down, reassuring him that everything was fine and telling him how happy he was to be trusted by his little boy. Although Sam felt a little uncomfortable he didn't say anything. He didn't know why he'd used his pull-up but his mommy wasn't mad at him and that made the discomfort worth while. It was kind of strange but he enjoyed being mommy's little boy. He sighed as he stepped into a fresh pull-up. Gabriel helped him to brush his teeth and wash his hands and face then dressed him. 

After Sam had his breakfast he told the boys to play outside for a while since he had to clean up and get a picnic put together. Dean ran to grab his football and kicked it around the back garden with Sam and Castiel. When everything was ready he called them in. “Time to go” he shouted cheerily. 

Castiel parked the car and got the boys out of it while Gabriel took the hamper and changing bag out of the boot. He called out to the boys telling them not to run too far ahead as they started down the path into the forest. After half an hour of walking Sam had began to whine whilst Dean was still talking animatedly about how it reminded him of going into the woods with his dad on hunting trips. Gabriel tried to get Sam's mind off of the walking by pointing out plants and birds. Sam however was having non of it and started kicking at the shrubs along the path. Dean stepped in and tried to get him to play a game of tag but Sam simply pushed him away and began to turn towards Gabriel with his arms in the air. Dean pushed him back and Sam fell backwards into a ditch with a loud scream. Castiel rushed forward and picked Sam up. He checked him over, relieved to see that he wasn't injured and had luckily narrowly missed the nettles. Gabriel had dropped the things he was carrying and knelt next to Sam hugging him. He picked him up asking Castiel to pick the things up and started to rub Sam's back hushing him as he walked forward. He picked the things up and motioned for Dean to follow. Dean felt bad, he hadn't meant to push Sam into a ditch but the little squirt had pushed him first. Worrying his lip he turned to look at Castiel. He didn't look mad but he explained anyway. Castiel looked at him “I know son, I saw it happen. However, you need to remember that you're stronger than your brother.” He sighed, “it seems Sam isn't enjoying our trip as much as you, but we'll leave those two” he said nodding towards Sam and Gabriel “for a bit in the clearing and you can show me some of those hunter skills you've been talking about.” Dean gave a whoop of joy at that and started to chatter animatedly at Castiel.

Another twenty minutes later and they were at the clearing. Dean was disappointed to learn that he'd have to stop for lunch before going for a walk with Castiel. He had to be told by a very amused Gabriel not to talk with his mouth full since he could choke and to slow down his eating or he'd end up with stomach ache. Besides he wouldn't be going anywhere before Castiel had finished his lunch. Sam had started to whine that he wanted to go with Dean by the time they were ready to leave. Gabriel tried to reason with him by saying that they'd find some Chestnuts to take home and roast. Plus they could go on their own little walk. 

Dean had a wonderful time pointing out animal tracks to Castiel. He didn't know what type of animal they all were but happily pointed them out as animal tracks anyway. He'd pointed out birds nests and places to hide. Castiel knew most of what Dean was explaining but asked him questions anyway happy to see Dean so spirited and open. He found it hard to believe that it was the same boy he'd met a short while ago. After an hour Castiel decided that it was time to go back to the clearing. He was surprised a little that Dean whined about going back so soon but he reminded him that not only did they have to get back to the clearing but that they also had to walk back to the car. With a huff Dean fell into line behind him and they began walking. Castiel suddenly had a thought. “Dean what do you think about leading us back to the clearing? Do you remember the way?” Dean grinned, of course he did! It was one of the first things you needed to learn. Finding your way around was important. He hopped in front of Castiel and looked around. They weren't on a path but he pointed out the twigs and plants that had been flattened and set off. Castiel had to gently guide him the right way a couple of times but he was impressed that it was mostly Dean that had led them back.

Gabriel grinned as they arrived “enjoy yourselves?” he asked. He wasn't surprised at all when Dean related their adventure and told Dean how impressed he was with all he knew. Sam was still asleep, half over Gabriel's lap when Dean had finished so they decided it best for him to wake up, unless it got to late and had to do so. When Sam opened his eyes to find Dean sitting beside him he jumped up and showed him the bag of chestnuts he'd gathered with a grin. Gabriel packed up the things they'd brought with them and they set out for the car. Both boys ran ahead fully rejuvenated from their rest. They had to be reminded again not to go too far ahead but both seemed to be happy to slow down for the 'oldies' as Dean had affectionally called out to them as he'd told them that they were too slow.

When they arrived home the evening was spent quietly. Gabriel made dinner as the boys played. They watched some tv then it was Sam's bed and bath time. When they were upstairs Dean suddenly remembered he and Castiel hadn't worked on the car. Castiel apologised saying that they'd do it soon. After Dean went to bed and Gabriel came to sit with Castiel they chatted a while. Castiel had asked why he'd been upset that morning but Gabriel waved it off as unimportant. Castiel sighed, “We should go to bed. You need to be up to teaching them tomorrow and I need to get all the papers together to send to the court.” Gabriel nodded. Bed it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Gabriel was singing is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3Tk66Xcwys).


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a hard first day with school.

Dean hadn't minded being woken up earlier than he'd woken since living here. He hadn't minded Sam's whining at being woken so early either. He did mind, however, the clothes that he'd been handed. A white t-shirt, a white shirt, black trousers, white socks and black shoes. Sam had the same in his size but he didn't even seem to mind. He'd just put them on, only pouting that he had to do it himself, the crazy kid. He'd managed not to snort when he'd heard what Gabriel had told Sam about trying to dress himself, as if he had to try to act his age, that was crazy! Sam hadn't been happy but did cheer up a little when Gabriel told him that he only had to do it during school time. 

When Dean had complained about the choice of clothing, Gabriel had just patted him on the back and told him that he had to be dressed appropriately for school. He'd laughed at that comment and told Gabriel that in-home schooling didn't mean wearing stupid clothes. His answer was only a “yes it does.” That's when he'd eyed up Gabriel, who looked like a librarian or something with his black pencil skirt, white blouse, black tights and heels with a pair of funny looking glasses on a gold chain hung around his neck. The dude didn't even need glasses! “I don't want to look like I'm dressed up for Halloween like you are”, the comment was out of his mouth before he'd even registered speaking. Gabriel looked rather hurt, and he had to admit to himself that he'd probably been a bit harsh. He apologised and sat on the bed. He still wouldn't wear he stupid clothes though and waited for Sam and Gabriel to disappear downstairs before getting dressed.

He put on his usual jeans, snickers and t-shirt and went for breakfast. Sam was in the kitchen busy eating his breakfast. He shook his head at the sight, he had milk dribbling down his chin and some cereal around his mouth. Neither of the adults were there so he took the opportunity to go to the sink and pick up a cloth bringing it back to wipe it over his brother's face. Sam whined a little but didn't say anything and Dean sat down to pour some cereal into a bowl for himself. He was half way through it when Castiel and Gabriel entered the kitchen. They were discussing the schedule that Gabriel had printed out for the boys. Dean wrinkled his nose, he really didn't want to waste time doing something stupid like school. They sat down and finally stopped their discussion looking over at the boys. Castiel spoke “good morning boys, I hope that you slept well and trust that you are raring to go ready for school.” He then frowned looking at Dean, “Dean, why aren't you dressed for school?” Dean snorted, “I'm not wearing that crap” then he continued to eat his breakfast. Castiel sighed, “after you've finished your breakfast I want you to change into your school uniform.” Dean surprised even himself a little when he muttered something he knew wasn't allowed. Unfortunately Castiel heard him, so did Sam if the gasp he let out was the judge of it. 

Castiel stood up and went to stand beside Dean, leaning in closely “I don't want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth again Dean. You know the rules. I want you to finish your breakfast then get changed for school.” Annoyed Dean picked up his bowl and threw it across the room. He was about to stand up and leave but Castiel grabbed his bicep. He turned him swiftly around and landed three hard swats to his behind then pulled him away from the table and upstairs. Sam sat staring with tears in his eyes and let out a whimper. Turning to Gabriel he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. Gabriel rushed to comfort him, “shh, shh, Dean will be ok. He just needs to understand that school is important and that we don't tolerate swearing. Daddy won't hurt him.” 

Castiel dragged a reluctant Dean upstairs. The grip on his arm didn't hurt and wasn't very strong but he didn't try to struggle out of it. He'd seen the look on Castiel's face and it was similar to the scary look he had in the bar the second time they'd met. Once in the bedroom he let Dean go and picked up the clothes that were abandoned on the floor. “I want you to put these on and don't want to hear another word from you about it” he said handing them to the boy. Dean took them and let out a shaky breath. He really didn't want to wear them but didn't want to annoy Castiel any further, his bottom was still ringing from the slaps and he didn't want to risk anymore. Castiel's face softened, “I know this is hard for you Dean, but it's important to us that you are in the right mindset for school. That means wearing the right clothes.” He ruffled his hair, “I'm sorry that you don't agree but we are the adults and you need to listen to us. Please don't make this any harder on yourself.” He headed towards the bedroom door and paused, “I want you downstairs and dressed for school in ten minutes. If you aren't ready I will dress you myself.” With that he left the room. Dean sat down on the bed and sighed again. He hoped that dad would come soon, he didn't want to waste his time on stupid school stuff. He'd been having a good time before today but he didn't want to be here any more. Reluctantly he changed, he definitely didn't want Castiel to carry out his threat.

Castiel left for work shortly after Dean arrived back in the kitchen telling both boys to have a nice day at school. He looked pointedly at Dean and added that he wanted them both to behave for Gabriel. Dean still had a scowl on his face and his mood dampened more when Gabriel led them upstairs into the den. He sat sullenly as they went through the schedule and decided that the lessons were all useless apart from PE. Sam on the other hand was eager to start and opened his English text book. Dean opened his to pretend to be studying but decided that doodling in his notebook was more interesting. The morning dragged for him, his thoughts were interrupted from time to time by Sam lifting his arm to ask a question or by Gabriel explaining something to them both. 

After lunch Gabriel left to talk to the painters who'd arrived to paint the boys' rooms. He was gone for twenty minutes giving detailed instructions which gave Dean enough time to enjoy some time on the laptop sat on his desk. He ignored Sam's whispers that he shouldn't use it for anything but lessons and after a few minutes he found a very interesting website. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't notice Gabriel come back into the room. He did feel the tap on his shoulder though. Turning he grinned at the frown on his face “what?” he asked as innocently as possible. “Dean, you're too young to be looking at this site and by the way you're only supposed to be on the laptop for school work.” Dean shrugged “school's boring. This is more interesting and fun” he couldn't help the snigger he let out. Busty Asian's were a lot more fun than history. Gabriel snapped the laptop shut “I want you to stand with your nose in the corner” he said pointing. Dean simply laughed and sat back crossing his arms “Dad says 'I want never gets.'” Gabriel let out a sigh and pulled him up from his seat and led him over to the corner. “Stand here until your attitude improves. When you tell me you're sorry you can sit back down.” He went to check on Sam's progress deciding to ignore the fact that Dean was kicking the wall and huffing. 

After five minutes Dean had given up. He turned and lifted his hand. When Gabriel came over he apologised for using the laptop when he shouldn't and asked if he could sit down again. Gabriel readily agreed and patted him on the back. When Dean sat down he opened his text book and half heartedly began to read. Finally, it was the last lesson of the day and the only one Dean had even been remotely looking forward to. He got changed into his gym kit and followed Sam and Gabriel outside. They headed to the park then warmed up before jogging around it a few times. Dean finally relaxed and even teased Gabriel joking that he couldn't run as well as he and Sam. They finished up with some squats and push ups before cooling down and going back to the house. Dean was glad that the school day was finally over and he could relax and enjoy himself at last.

Once they had changed the boys sat quietly on the floor playing a game whilst Gabriel went to check on the painters progress. Gabriel had just started dinner when Castiel came home. He said hello to the boys before heading to greet his husband. He came into the living room a little later and sat on the sofa. “So, how did your first day of school go? Did you enjoy it?” Sam jumped up and sat on Castiel's lap and began to babble about his day and how great it was. Dean meanwhile sat silent and continued to play with his toy car. 

When Sam had finished Castiel turned to Dean. “How was your day son?” he asked. Dean bit his lip not sure what to say. After a moment he told Castiel about the PE lesson, saying that he'd enjoyed it. Castiel nodded, “that's great son. I'm glad that you liked your PE lesson. However, Gabriel told me that you didn't listen for most of school.” Dean went red and glanced to the kitchen. He should have known that he'd be snitched on. Castiel stood up holding his had out to Dean “I think that we should go upstairs for a chat. It appears that we need to sort some things out.” Just then Sam piped up “De looked at a naughty thing daddy” he said looking up at Castiel. Dean lunged at his brother “son of a bitch” he shouted but was caught mid jump. Sam squealed and ran into the kitchen crying. Dean faintly heard Gabriel asking Sam what was wrong before he was dragged out of the living room and up the stairs. He panicked a little, he really didn't want to have a talk with Castiel, or rather he didn't mind talking but he figured there would be more than talking. They were half way up the stairs when he started blurting out “sorry, I'm sorry” over and over. 

When Castiel entered the boys' bedroom he shut the door and let go of Dean. He sat down on a bed and patted next to him, motioning for Dean to sit next to him. “Ok son. I want you to tell me about your day and why you decided to disobey me and not behave with Gabriel.” Dean sniffed, he really wished that he'd listened to Gabriel now. Once he had calmed down enough he went through his day not even leaving out the Busty Asian site that he'd found. He figured that Castiel already knew and wouldn't appreciate him lying or leaving anything out. It was harder for him to find a reason why he hadn’t paid attention. After some thought he related how he'd hated some of the schools he'd been to and how his dad had told him that he didn't need to worry about paying too much attention. He only needed to attend to keep CPS off their trail and not get into any trouble. Finally, he told Castiel that he was dumb anyway and school wouldn't change that. He was a class A failure and it was too late for him. Castiel had sat silently listening to much of what Dean had said, only asking a question or two here and there. When Dean had finished said his last sentence he felt like his heart shattered. He pulled Dean onto his lap. “Dean, you are one of the most clever boys I know and you are certainly not dumb.” He gave him a small hug “you are a very good boy and I'm very proud of who you are. You are certainly not a failure and I hope that you believe me when I say that. However, like all boys, sometimes you don't think things through and that's why Gabriel and I are here to guide you.” He paused before continuing “school is important and we wouldn't be fulfilling our guardian role if we allowed you to think that it isn't. You may not believe us now, but when you're older you'll understand. We only want you to try your best and to apply yourself. Nothing more, nothing less.” He waited a moment for that to sink in before broaching the next subject “I understand that you know about and have done things that are not appropriate for boys your age” he felt Dean tense understanding what he was referring to. He continued “whilst that doesn't change our love for you and, of course, we will listen whenever you need to talk about any feelings you have regarding these things, that does not allow you to look at sites that are definitely not age appropriate. Do you understand?” He waited for Dean to nod his understanding. “As you know we have rules and expect you to follow them. Everything else is up for discussion and compromise. School is a rule, not swearing is a rule and not using your laptop for anything other than school work is another. Do you understand?” Again Dean nodded. 

He hugged Dean again and got him to stand up before patting his lap “Ok, lets get this over so that we can move on.” Dean cried out at the first slap, it hurt much more than the first time! Ten hard smacks and it was over and Dean was in Castiel's arms again. It took a few minutes for him to stop crying and Castiel didn't rush him. He felt like a big baby for crying but it felt good to be held. When he'd stopped they sat in silence for a few moments before Castiel asked him if he was ok. “Yeah, but my butt hurts” he replied with a slight pout. Castiel smiled “that's the whole point son. Are you ready to go downstairs. I think you need to apologise to your brother and Gabriel.” Dean sighed but gave his assent. He felt bad about his behaviour and hoped that they would both forgive him. 

Sam was a little unsure but with a little nudge from Gabriel he hugged Dean and agreed. Gabriel hugged him too and told him he loved him. They sat down to dinner soon after. Everything was fine again and after dinner Castiel even suggested that they do some work on the car. Life was good after all he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit rushed. Hope that it's ok though.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel tinker around with the Impala's engine then have some fun.

Castiel and Dean had been tinkering around with the engine for half an hour when Dean paused and looked at Castiel. He wiped his hand down his face, he could talk with the man he reasoned to himself. After another second of hesitation he went straight to the point “so Cas, why do we have to wear a uniform. I get why we need to go to school but we're home schooled and I don't get the uniform.” Castiel looked up from peering at the spark plug and blinked a few times. He was a little taken aback by Dean's sudden need to talk but it didn't phase him in the least. He licked his lips and tilted his head to the side thoughtful for a second before he started. “Gabriel and I believe that it will make getting into the right mindset more easy, after all at the moment you're being taught at home.” He paused searching Dean's face for a reaction but it was blank “we think it will help you to separate down time and age-play with the more serious task of study. Perhaps you can liken the uniform to the bracelet. You wear it to help, in this case, with school work.” Dean nodded his understanding “still don't like wearing it though” he muttered. Castiel laughed a little and ruffled Dean's hair “we don't always get to do things we like son. You know that” he added a little more seriously. Dean shrugged and turned towards the engine again “at least geek boy likes the uniform” he said with a grin “I suppose I can get get used to it for him.” They carried on poking at the engine and taking bits of it out for a while. 

Castiel spoke this time “you know I've filed for your and Sam's custody. If the court agrees that we're fit to look after you we can find a garage to take you for a few hours a week if you'd like.” Dean mulled that over for a few minutes. “What if the court doesn't agree? I don't want us to go into care, dad won't find us then.” Castiel took a deep breath, “I honestly don't know Dean.” He looked at the frown on the boy's face and forced the next sentence from his mouth “are you ok staying with us, I mean if the court says that you can?” Dean shrugged, “Sam likes you both. He's happy here.........I, I kinda like it too” he said glancing at Castiel. He bit his lip “but you know, dad's gonna come looking for us.” He studied his fingers “if, I mean when he comes he'll want us to go with him. I don't want to let him down again or make him angry. My only job is to look after Sammy and I proved I'm bad at that already. He's not gonna like that I couldn't even do that.” The last part was almost a whisper “I just want him to be proud of me and love me like he loves Sam.” 

Castiel took a deep breath, he felt like someone had slowly squeezed the air out of his lungs as Dean spoke. He didn't know what to say but put one hand on Dean's shoulder the other lifting the boy's chin so he could look at him and tried anyway. “I don't know your dad, but I can't imagine that anyone who knows you wouldn't be proud of you or love you just as much as your brother. You may be mistaken about him, I mean, perhaps he's proud of you but doesn't say it and since you take care of your brother, he finds it harder to show how much he loves you. I don't think you've let him down by coming here, in fact, I think it shows a great concern for Sam's welfare that you agreed to it. I hope that he will be able to see that if he comes for you both.” He searched Dean's face “if the court decides that you should stay here your dad may not have any choice but to let you stay, if that's what you both want.” Dean fiddled with a loose wire as he mulled that over “maybe it'd be nice to stay here” he said quietly then he squared his shoulders and left the garage.

Dean chuckled when he saw Sam sitting on the floor intently playing with his duplo. His back was to him and the trusty bim-bam was slung over his shoulder. He stood watching him for a moment happy in the fact that Sam seemed to be enjoying his playtime so much. Before they came here it had been a long time since either had been so relaxed and so in the moment. He started towards his brother as Gabriel turned around with a smile “what cha doin' squirt?” he asked crouching next to him. Dean couldn't help the fact that his lip curled a little seeing that Sam was sucking on his pacifier. Sam didn't seem to notice as he grinned at his brother “building” he said before turning to push more blocks together. 

They both turned when Gabriel announced that it was time for Sam's bath after a while. Dean was a little surprised to see Castiel sitting holding Gabriel's hand, he hadn't heard the dude come in from the garage. Sam lifted his arms when Gabriel stood up making Gabriel chuckle “looks like someone's feeling lazy tonight” he smiled picking Sam up and patting his back before heading upstairs with him. Dean heard Sam babble something about bubbles and chuckled, the kid could sit in freezing cold water as long as there were bubbles. 

Castiel knelt on the floor to tidy up the duplo. “I think we need to get you two some more toys” he said turning to Dean with a smile. “Maybe you can go with Gabriel after school tomorrow.” At the mention of school Dean made a face “maybe we can just skip the school and go straight to the shop” he suggested with a mischievous smile. “Nice try Dean” Castiel laughed as he sat next to him. Dean decided he'd talked enough for the day and asked if he could turn on the tv. Flicking through the channels he was pleased to see a re-run of Star Wars that had already started. He settled next to Castiel as Luke accidentally triggered the message to the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Turning he told Castiel “Luke is awesome and he's got a cool light saber” he said moving an arm in a swishing motion. “I wanted one when I was a kid but they were too expensive.” Castiel's eyes twinkled as he made the same kind of swishing motion as Dean “maybe we can find a couple. I can be Obi-Wan and you can be Luke. We can save the world from the dark forces” he continued standing to make his motions more exaggerated. Dean looked at Castiel with wide eyes not sure what to make of seeing him standing there waving his arm about. Castiel disappeared into the kitchen and so he switched his attention back to the film. His mouth fell open when Castiel reappeared with two long scrunched up coils of aluminium foil wrapped in cling film and tape. “These aren't very strong I'm afraid but they might last the night” he said waving one around. “Ready to fight the dark forces Dean?” he asked handing him one. Dean took it hesitating a little, he was tempted but maybe when he stood up Castiel would tell him it had been a joke and laugh at him. He shook the thought from his head as Castiel dived behind the couch. “Help me Dean, there's too many storm troopers for me to handle alone!” Dean leaped up swirling the make shift saber around all thoughts of Castiel making fun of him gone.

Gabriel came back downstairs to find them both on the floor laughing and his face lit up with a grin. “What are you doing” he asked standing over them with a perplexed look on his face. “We're taking a break from killing the storm troopers before going to save Princess Leia” Castiel said breathlessly waving his now bent saber around. “Princess Leia eh? That'd be me” Gabriel smiled patting his hair and winking at Castiel. Dean who'd stopped laughing when he saw Gabriel burst out laughing again as he flopped onto the sofa. Gabriel tried to look hurt even though he couldn't help the smile on his face “what? I'm better looking than Carrie Fisher, I'd make a fine princess waiting for my heros to come and save me” he said sitting next to Dean. 

They settled into a comfortable silence and watched more of the film before it was time for Dean's bedtime. Gabriel glanced at him with a fond smile when Dean took his hand as they went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is rather short. I know that the chapter seems to end suddenly but I'm tired (2.30 am). I hope that it's not a rubbish chapter though and I'll try to add another soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading :).


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean opens up to Gabriel.

Dean's palms feel sweaty as they approach the bathroom, there's a nervous flutter in his stomach and he tries to swallow the knot in his throat as Gabriel opens the bathroom door. He lets Dean's hand go and turns to leave saying that he should call if he needs anything. Dean hesitates a second before croaking out “Gabriel?” Gabriel immediately stops and turns a smile on his lips “yes Dean?” he says. Dean has to clear his throat before he asks if Gabriel will run his bath for him, adding bubbles and ducks. He ruffles the boy's hair as he passes sounding very happy when he says “of course son.” Dean stands staring at the water filing the bath trying to calm his nerves and work out how to form the thoughts in his mind. Finally Gabriel turns the water off and makes to leave. Dean asks him to fetch his pyjamas and quickly gets into the bath when Gabriel goes to fetch them.

Dean glances at Gabriel and smiles when he comes back into the bathroom causing him to hesitate and to sit on the toilet instead of leaving. Dean plays with the ducks for a moment before turning to Gabriel again. He licks his lips before bluntly asking why Sam loves acting like a little kid. “I don't know specifically Dean but it probably is because he enjoys being looked after and not having to worry about anything but being happy.” Dean looks a little concerned “does that mean that I didn't do a good job looking after him?” Gabriel leans forward with his arms on his thighs before saying earnestly “no Dean. You're a brilliant big brother and you looked after Sam really well. However, there's things that you couldn't do or didn't understand simply because of your age. All things considered you brought your brother up wonderfully. I'm absolutely sure that it has no bearing whatsoever on how you looked after him. He has simply discovered that, per our request to try, that he simply likes it.” Gabriel sat back studying Dean's face hoping that he explained it well enough and that Dean didn't think he had been lacking in any way when he looked after his brother during their father's absences. 

Dean seems to relax a little making waves with his hand in the water while he thinks. He turns to Gabriel again and asks why his brother wears pull-ups. Thinking before he answers Gabriel lets out a deep breath “I'm not sure Dean, it's different for everyone. However, I think he probably enjoys the freedom and feels a comfort in wearing one. He might find that it's easier for him not to worry about going to the toilet when he's playing. Or perhaps, it may simply help him to feel younger and to create a more child like head space in his mind.” Dean bites his lip “does that mean that he's, you know” pointing to his head “sick?” Gabriel smiles “I'm pretty sure that your brother is absolutely fine Dean. Him enjoying what we've asked you to try out doesn't mean that there's something wrong with him.” Dean seems relieved “I worried about that. I thought maybe something was wrong with him” he says a little sheepishly.

Gabriel blinks as Dean opens his mouth to speak again, he's happy that the boy is opening up and asking questions even if he's a little surprised. He patiently waits as Dean forms his next question. “Why don't I.... you know” at this he looks down “....play like him?” “Again, I'm not sure Dean. Does it worry you?” Dean shrugs and picks up a duck “I don't want you to send me away. Sam needs me. Dad told me to look after him.” Gabriel looks at his hands for a second before looking into the boy's eyes “firstly Dean. We will never send you away. Secondly, I would hazard a guess that it's a little harder for you to relax and play simply because you have had to look after your brother for much of your life. Even as a young child you took on a carers role thus it doesn't come as naturally to you. Whatever you feel happy and safe doing is fine with us. Let me reassure you that we are very happy with your adjustment so far and as long as you are happy we are happy. We can't change your past or the hardships you both went through but we hope that you trust us enough to create many happy memories, and allow us to care for you the way you deserve to be cared for.” 

Dean seems to mull that over before nodding. He picks up the shampoo says a little nervously “could you wash my hair for me?” Gabriel nods and stands up, he takes the bottle from the boy's hand and gently massages some shampoo into Dean's hair. He almost doesn't hear the whisper “I think that my mum used to wash my hair. When she..when we left dad told me to shower like a big boy. Sometimes I didn't wash all the soap out and he'd pull me back to the shower and tell me to be more careful. It missed my mum more then.” Gabriel isn't sure what to say as he bites back the tears so he says nothing but gently gets some water and rinses the shampoo out of Dean's hair. Dean leans back slightly into the touch and he has his eyes closed. Gabriel takes the conditioner and rubs some into Dean's hair. “Do you think my mum is angry?” he asks with a choke in his voice. Gabriel pauses “angry? Why would she be angry?” he thinks he might know the answer to the question but he wants to make sure. Dean turns “you, this” he says waving his arm a little “that's why dad didn't...” he says nothing more and a tear runs down his cheek as he sits stiffly in the cooling water. Gabriel sits on the edge of the bath and puts a finger underneath Dean's chin to lift it. He wipes away a tear with his thumb “Dean, I don't think your mum would be angry that you are here. I think that she'd be happy that someone is looking after her little boy, happy seeing you cared for like she would have liked to do herself. I think that perhaps your dad was grieving and didn't know how to look after you any differently than he did.” He pauses a moment to wipe away another tear “I can't take your mum's place in your heart and I don't want to. I do hope however, that one day I can join her in your heart and I don't think that would make her angry either.” He rinses the conditioner from Dean's hair noticing that the water is a little cold and Dean lets out a shiver. He picks up the wash cloth soaping it up and hesitates, “would you like me to do this or will you?” Dean whispers “you” and shivers again. Gabriel turns on the hot tap swirling his hand in the water waiting until it has warmed up a little. He turns the tap off and starts swiftly cleaning the boy before rinsing the soap off. He pulls the plug out then picks up a towel “I think it's time to come out before you catch a chill” he smiles. Dean stands allowing Gabriel to wrap the towel around him before lifting him out of the bath. 

Gabriel sits on the toilet as he rubs the towel over Dean quickly drying him off. He gets the pyjamas and helps Dean put his legs into the bottoms, pulling them up before he removes the towel. Once the top is on he stands up and takes Dean's hand glancing at him. He's pleased to see that Dean seems relaxed and happy. He hesitates a second before picking him up. It feels right to do so. Dean simply wraps his arms and legs around him and puts his head onto Gabriel's shoulder letting out a small sigh as he does so. 

Once in the bedroom he pulls back the covers before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He picks up the rabbit and hands it to Dean who hugs it close. Dean stiffens as he goes to put him into the bed so he leaves him on his lap for a moment longer. Ruffling his hair he tells him that it's bedtime. Dean nods but doesn't move towards the bed, instead he turns his head a little to ask if instead of a story Gabriel would sing 'hey Jude' to him. “I'm not a good singer but I'll try but you need to get into bed first” he replies. He feels honoured that Dean has asked this of him and hopes that he will do the song justice. He pulls out his phone, since he doesn't know the words off by heart and looks the lyrics up as Dean climbs into bed. After tucking the boy in and kissing his cheek he settles next to him and begins softly “Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better” 

Dean is asleep by the second verse but Gabriel stays to finish the song before quietly leaving the room and going downstairs. Upon his arrival Castiel looks up with a smile then stands up. Gabriel has tears in his eyes and he rushes towards his husband. Hugging him he asks what's wrong. Tearfully Gabriel replies “nothing darling. Nothing at all. In fact everything is perfect.” Castiel isn't sure what to think as he pulls his husband to the sofa and onto his lap. Once Gabriel has finished his recount he too has tears in his eyes. He now understands why Gabriel was tearful said that everything was perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a happy morning Gabriel and the boys go shopping. When they are almost done a group of young men accost them. Homophobic language is used. I've used ******************* to separate the paragraph where it is used so that if it hurts or offends you, you can skip past it.

Gabriel is bright and chirpy as he wakes the boys up the next morning. Dean groans and turns over pulling the blankets over his head. Gabriel laughs out “come on sleepy head” as he pulls them down enough to rub a hand through Dean's hair to ruffle it. Dean can't help the giggle that breaks through his lips as he bats the hand away. He tries ignoring Gabriel by turning over and attempting to pull the blankets up over his head again but Gabriel is quick. He pulls them down “oh, no Dean-o, time to get up” he says tickling Dean's ribs. Gabriel pulls his hands away to turn to Sam, who's sitting up with messy hair rubbing his eyes, he's about to say something but lets out a surprised “oumpf” instead. A Dean sized weight has landed on his back, one arm is wrapped around his neck and the other is reaching down to return the tickle on his ribs. “Oh no, I'm being attacked” he says holding onto the arm around his neck to make sure it's owner doesn't fall as he pretends to try to get the weight off. “Who can it possibly be?” he laughs moving around the room a little. There's an almost deafening guffaw in his ear followed by “this is the tickle monster” in a robotic sounding voice. Gabriel notices Sam standing on his bed grinning at them and moves closer “Sam, can you help me defeat the tickle monster?” he asks and isn't at all surprised when Sam leaps towards them. He catches Sam mid leap, holding onto him as they all fall sideways onto the bed. Suddenly there's two pairs of hands tickling him and he allows them a few moments half heartedly trying to tickle them back before laughing out a surrender. Dean kneels with one leg on Gabriel's stomach as he beats on his chest “wroar” he shouts before standing up and beating on his chest some more. Sam lies on the bed giggling next to Gabriel. Gabriel finally stands up and pats Dean on the back. “Come on son, time to get dressed for school and I'd better get downstairs again. I don't want to burn breakfast.” Dean perks up at that remark “what are we having?” he asks with a grin, his mouth already watering. “Come down and find out sweetie” he says before leaving the room.

Both boys get ready quickly before rushing downstairs, each trying to be the first into the kitchen. They arrive trying to elbow each other out of the way. Sam almost trips over his feet in his haste but is caught by Castiel “easy there boys” he says. There's enough for everybody, there’s no need to rush.” Sam grins when he sees a bowl of museli with yogurt and fruit on the table and Dean practically salivates when he sees a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. It's been a while since Gabriel has made a cooked breakfast for him and and he grins up at him in thanks as he begins to eat. 

Castiel leaves as usual shortly after breakfast admonishing them both to behave for Gabriel. Dean can't help but feel pleased when he learns that they'll only have half a day of school today since they'll be going to the shops later. He's pleasantly surprised to find that the lessons aren't as boring as he thought they would be and he's more than a little embarrassed when when Gabriel offers him praise, which he does often. 

Once they've changed and had lunch Gabriel lets them play outside for a while as he gets things ready for the shopping and tidies up the kitchen. When he's satisfied everything is in order he calls the boys and they set off.

They call into Ellen's shop first since Gabriel still hasn't paid her for the things he bought from her when he visited last. She takes them straight through the first part of the shop which is filled with normal baby things and into the back. Sam lets out a sigh as he looks around. He walks past the adult sized high chairs and changing tables and stops in front of a crib. He glances around and sees that his mummy is talking to the lady and Dean is standing beside them staring at the floor. He grins to himself and climbs over the half lowered rail and lies down. For some reason he feels at ease, safe, as he imagines that it's his bed. He pulls his bim-bam over his eyes and closes them. He must have dozed off because Dean is suddenly there poking him. He grins at him before turning to call out “he's here” and a few moments later Gabriel appears and looks down at him. Sam smiles around his pacifier and holds his arms up so that he can be lifted out of the crib. Gabriel obliges explaining that he's relieved to find him safe having thought that Sam had wandered off. He chuckles and hides his face behind his bim-bam when Ellen walks up ruffles his hair telling him that he's very cute.

Dean stops to tinkle a mobile with cars and aeroplanes as they walk past it. His face reddens a little as he nods to Gabriel's question of whether he'd like one for his room. The stay in the shop a while longer picking things out. Sam whines at being put down and made to walk but Gabriel has his hands full with the bags they are taking with them, Ellen promising to deliver the rest that evening.   
They make a trip to the toy store next then the grocery store after stopping to change Sam's pull-up and to let Dean use the rest room. 

*******************  
Gabriel is telling the boys what they'll be having for dinner when a group of four young men stop them in the parking lot. One has his hand on the trolley and another walks forward and sneers at Gabriel. “So, the queer is out shopping eh?” he snorts pushing Gabriel back with both hands. His friends laugh as Sam whimpers. “Go to Ellen's boys and wait there” Gabriel says turning to them ignoring the poke in his chest. Sam runs towards Ellen's but trips over and lets out a loud cry. Dean who hadn't moved runs to his brother and picks him up, running with him towards the safety of the shop. When they barge in Ellen runs towards them to ask what's wrong. Dean doesn't answer but leaves Sam with Ellen and runs back towards Gabriel. 

“So a fag like you has boys now eh?” he hears. “How did that happen? Did you buy them? I bet you have fun playing with them.” 

*******************  
“Shut your cake hole. You don't know anything about my family” Gabriel bites out trying to push past the man taunting him. He is grabbed by the ring leader and punched in the stomach. His eyes widen as he notices Dean and opens his mouth to tell him to got to Ellen's shop but is punched on the jaw. Dean angrily jumps onto the back of the man who's pulling things out of the trolley and dropping them on the ground. The man grunts “get of me kid, this has nothing to do with you” but Dean begins to rain down punches glad for the training that his dad put him through. He manages to get the guy on his knees as he's pulled off by another. He struggles but can't get free and he hears Gabriel is shouting for them to leave him alone. He hears sirens in the distance at almost the same time a few men rush up to intervene. The bullies are rounded up and held ready for when the police arrive. Gabriel rushes to Dean and hugs him close relieved to see that he hasn't been hurt in the altercation. 

When the police arrive he recognises the sheriff. He's met Jody a few times but Castiel knows her better. He numbly answers her questions and assures her that he's fine. His face is bleeding a little and his ribs and stomach hurt but he just wants to take the boys home. Jody nods and ask one of the officers to fetch Sam then helps him to put the groceries back into the trolley. When Sam arrives she walks them to the car and helps Gabriel to put the groceries into the boot. She insists that one of her officers drive them home so Gabriel gets into the back with Sam and Dean. He's glad to sit in the middle of his boys and hugs them close. He realises that he hasn't phoned Castiel and asks Jody to do so. She nods and shuts the car door giving the officer the address. They sit in silence for the drive home, the only noise being the odd whimper from Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short and took so long for me to get up. I've been extremely busy at work and didn't feel like writing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel rushes home to his family.

When Castiel receives the call from Jody he immediately calls Gabriel, who unfortunately, doesn't answer. He'd been reassured by Jody that the boys were fine, but she'd thought that Gabriel should be checked out at the hospital although he'd declined wanting to go straight home with the boys. This information makes it even harder for Castiel to sit through the meeting he couldn't miss and to finish the paper work he absolutely needed to do. Finally, after what had seemed like hours and hours of torture but had only been one hour 39 minutes and 15 seconds, which he knew because he'd been checking his watch as if his life depended on it, he was finished.

Castiel calls his husband as he's rushing towards his car heaving a huge sigh of relief when Gabriel answers. Although Gabriel assures him that the boys are ok, if a little shaken, which Castiel believes he doesn't believe his husband's reassurances that he's absolutely fine since he can hear the quiver he's trying to hide in his voice. After promising Gabriel he'll be there soon he hangs up the phone and gets into his car. He drives off with a screech leaving tire streaks in his midst.

Castiel has never felt road rage before but now he at least comes close to understanding it as he sits in the queue of traffic leaving the city. His hands are gripping the steering wheel so tight they have gone numb and his knuckles are white. The red lights seem to take forever before they change to green and he can't help honking the horn repeatedly when the cars before him don't move fast enough. He shouts at his fellow drivers and shakes the steering wheel because it seems like fate is plotting against him so that he can't get home fast enough.

At least when he's out of the traffic and on the highway he can put his foot down and relax marginally. He barely pays attention as the scenery rushes past him, his eyes mostly stare ahead but check the speedometer from time to time. Finally he nears home lifts his foot from the pedal slightly, it wouldn't do to crash the car so near to home.

He honks the horn as he swerves into the driveway, shuts the engine off and rushes out of the car, not even bothering to slam the door shut.

His hand shakes as he puts his key into the lock, he takes a deep breath then enters the house. He stops just inside the door of the living room, eyes take in the officer before flicking to the sofa where Gabriel and the boys are sitting. He takes a deep breath as he takes in the scene, Sam is sitting on Gabriel's lap hiding his face with his bim-bam and Dean is staring at the floor. Gabriel notices him first and he smiles weakly at him. At that he strides past the officer, nodding in his direction as he passes and kneels in front of his family. “Daddy” Sam gasps before beginning to cry again, Dean looks up from the floor and Castiel notices his jaw muscle moving nervously. He doesn't hesitate before drawing all three into his embrace “I'm here now” he whispers “everything is going to be all right”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long and is so short, I've been very busy at work and now that I've a few days off I got sidetracked writing a Christmas fic with the boys (sorry).
> 
> Hope you like and Happy New Year!
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos, it means a lot to me :).


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a hard time accepting that he is loved just as he is.

Dean was first to break the silence with a sobbed “sorry”. Castiel broke from the others and drew him into his arms “there's nothing to feel sorry for Dean, son” he said gently. Dean however thought differently. He broke away from Castiel's embrace and stood up wiping furiously away at the tears that had spilled from his eyes. “I didn't help” he spat out, “I didn't stop it, I'm no good if I can't do that”. Castiel made a move to hold Dean but his arms were slapped away “I have one job. Protect Sammy. Protect my family. I didn't do that” he said glancing at his brother and then Gabriel. “I didn't stop them, they could have killed ma if those guys hadn't come”. Dean didn't register the word he'd used to name Gabriel but both Castiel and Gabriel noted the word. They looked at each other deciding with a glance not to draw attention to the word the boy had used so as not to upset him any more than he was.

Castiel's heart broke, he moved towards Dean again but now Dean's anger had bled into his actions, he tried kicking and punching Castiel away, but Castiel was stronger and faster. He first of all avoided Dean's attack then he grabbed hold of Dean's arms and sat down with his leg over Dean's to stop the kicking. 

After a few moments of struggle Dean stopped. Again he was crying and he sobbed out “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry”. He continued it like a mantra, seemingly unaware that Castiel was rocking him back and forward on his lap, desperately trying to calm him.

Suddenly Gabriel spoke up “Dean. Dean! Listen to me. Man up and listen” he choked out. His heart shattered into little pieces when he said it but he needed Dean to focus and the boy was on the verge of what looked like a guilt induced panic attack.

Dean's head snapped around, tears streamed down his face and he was breathing heavily “Dean, tell me why you're sorry” Gabriel continued “I know you're sorry but tell me why”. 

“I failed mum, I let her die” he cried out “I could'ave saved her and I nearly lost you” with that he hid his face in his hands and began to sob. 

Gabriel reached for one of Dean's hands and drew it away from his face and kissed the knuckles. He knew that reminding Dean that as a little boy he had absolutely no say whatsoever on what had happened to his mum and as a young man he had very little control over what had happened earlier that day wouldn't work. After a moments thought he drew out his trump card. Sammy. He had to try.

“Dean” he said, “look at Sammy. Do you think he should have saved your mum?” Dean glanced at his brother, who was sitting on Gabriel's lap sucking furiously on his pacifier trying to keep himself calm, he didn't want to upset Dean more by crying but it was hard. 

Dean took a deep breath. “He was a baby” he said a little confused” frowning a little. “Dean, look at him now, would you expect him to be able to save her now, if it happened?” Dean blinked a few times “no” he said a little unsure “it's not his job besides he's not big enough”. 

Gabriel let the comment go about the job, it hadn't been Dean's job either so he pressed on “did you want Sammy to stay and fight earlier today?” Dean looked a little angry at that “no!” he shouted, “he's my baby brother, it's my job to keep him safe. It's my job to look after my family”. Gabriel drew a deep breath “why Dean?” 

“Because dad said so!” Dean shouted beside himself, he struggled again to be free from Castiel but he wasn't strong enough “I'm nothing if I can't help my family” he continued after a few moments a little more subdued.

Gabriel took the Dean's face and held it gently in his hands “Dean, you are everything to us, and I'm sure you're everything to your brother. You didn't fail us today” he didn't push the fact that he hadn't failed his mother since he didn't want to force him into accepting something he wasn't yet ready to “if anything, I failed you. It was I that should have defended us, I should have fought those lads, not you. Your job is to be happy”. 

Dean had stopped listening, he was shaking his head “no, no” he was saying.

With a sigh and just a little bit of a wince from the pain in his ribs he pulled Dean over to share his lap with Sam. “You're a good boy Dean, our good boy and you have nothing to feel sorry for. Please believe me, believe Castiel”.

Dean simply wept, they were wrong, they just didn't know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter. Dean's feelings aren't properly explored but I really wanted to post something so I hope it's ok :).  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it :).


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel leave for the hospital.

Castiel phoned Judy and talked a while before passing the phone to officer Smith. When the officer had ended the call he informed them both that he was allowed to stay then Castiel and Gabriel chatted a short while telling him where they were going and what they expected of him. When they were finished Castiel left officer Smith and Gabriel chatting and sat next to the boys. He waited a little before broaching the subject of leaving the boys, alone, in the officers care whilst they went to the hospital.

Taking both boys' hands into his own he jumped into the topic he told them both, carefully, that both he and mommy would be gone for a short while since mommy needed to get checked out at the hospital. Sam had thrown a fit not wanting either of them to leave. Castiel was a little surprised to watch his son throw himself down on the floor in a full blown tantrum kicking anything within the distance of his feet while punching randomly or pulling at his hair. Dean had jumped up and tried to calm his brother but was knocked away making him land with a surprised “oof” on his bottom. Castiel quickly grabbed Dean close to himself to stop him from being hurt. Sammy, though a lot smaller than Dean who had speed and skill on his side, was throwing tantrum which meant that Dean was at a disadvantage. Gabriel quickly cut his talk short and rushed to his baby. He narrowly missed a foot kicked in his direction and managed to grab Sam's hands. He straddled over his baby and leant close to him whispering in his ear. Sammy struggled for a sort while before breaking into tears at which Gabriel promptly sat to the side and drew the boy into his arms rocking back and forwards. 

Castiel allowed Gabriel to comfort Sam while he reassured Dean that everything was ok, and no one had done anything wrong. Far from it, the right thing to do was to show emotions and show how they really felt. 

Once Sam was calm enough both parents sat their respective child onto the sofa. They both explained, gently, that it was necessary to leave. They wouldn't be leaving for long, just long enough for Gabriel to be checked out by doctors at the hospital. Sammy had sat crying saying a resolute “no, no” whilst Dean had simply staring at the ground. Dean had failed again. He wasn't listening to his new parents talk. Sammy throwing a tantrum kept replaying in his mind and the fact that he wasn't good enough to help his little brother weighed him down.

Suddenly Dean's mind was snapped out of its thoughts. He was pretty sure he'd heard a magic word, that word was “ice cream”. Finally focussed on his surrogate parents he noted that ma was telling them both that they would have ice cream later. Dean couldn't help the small grin at that, ice cream, next to pie and hamburgers was what he loved most. The feel of the cold creamy texture gliding down his throat always put him into a good mood. It was also something that he wasn’t able to have often living the way they had with his dad. Sometimes his dad would treat them to a cone of ice cream if he had enough money but they had never had enough money to truly indulge in the delicacy.

Dean was tempted to ask for his perfect ice cream but he didn't know what to do. He was sure that both ma and pa wouldn't want to get him what he wanted, no matter what they were saying. He didn't want to risk the disappointment. He noted that Sammy asked for vanilla “creamy cream” with “nana” and “rawberry”. Dean snorted, it was typical of his little brother to want fruit with desert. 

Gabriel took Dean's face into his hands. Looking into his eyes he told the boy “Dean, do you think that you can take care of your brother whilst we are gone? Agent Smith will be here in case you need anything but we'd like to leave you in charge. We trust you, you looked after your baby brother perfectly before you came here and after today we think that it would be good for you, a way for you to gain confidence in yourself.” Most of the sentence went over the top of Dean's head. His heart had started to beat wildly at his ma's request. His mind swirled around like it was high on some illegal drug, he couldn't believe it, they trusted him. After everything, after letting ma down. After letting Sammy down.....They trusted him, they trusted him, they trusted him.....those thoughts seemed stuck on a loop going through his mind as he watched his ma's mouth work. The only noise he registered was the swishing sound loud in his ears as he tried to focus.

Suddenly Gabriel's hands were gone gone from his face and he felt the lack of warmth immediately falling forwards a little seeking the warmth and comfort that had suddenly left him feeling bare. Castiel's smiling face was suddenly before his “well son, what do you think?” Dean blinked rappidly a few times, he wasn't sure what he was to say and he certainly didn't want to say the wrong thing. His mouth followed his mind and flapped open and shut a few times before his face set into a confused frown.

“Could you look after Sammy for a little while?” Gabriel asked again with a little hitch to his voice. Dean didn't notice the hitch since his mind had finally made itself up and he found himself nodding eagerly. He could do this, he could look after Sammy. He'd done it plenty of times, and even if worst case scenario, ma and pa were disappointed he was pretty sure, well a hopeful kind of sure that they wouldn't get too mad at him. He'd borne the brunt of many of his dads disappointed rants for not doing well enough and he didn't want one from the two people who were currently smiling down at him. Not from them.

After a little encouragement they coaxed which ice cream Dean wanted out of him. He wanted chocolate, with chocolate chip, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate flavoured cream and a flake. Gabriel couldn't resist laughing “you're a boy after my own heart Dean-o” he said standing up and clapping the boy on the shoulder. “Your wish is my command” he continued. 

Both parents kissed their boys on the cheek before moving towards the door. They both turned to smile and suddenly they were gone.

Sammy let out a whine, mummy and daddy couldn't be leaving. He'd made it clear to them that he didn't want that! Turning to Dean for support he was more than a little disappointed to hear Dean say “go, no worries, I got this” when he saw his mummy reappear in the room. Mummy then left again. It wasn't fair! Dean wasn't fair! He tried to stand up but Dean stopped him drawing him onto his lap. “C'mon Sammy, it's just for a while. Lets show how good you are eh?” Ruffling his brothers hair he sat down on the floor and picked up a block. Sammy loved his blocked and he wasn't disappointed when his brother flopped down beside him. They'd manage, well hopefully anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was going to be longer, I was hoping to do the whole evening. However, I'm a little drunk (sorry) so I'm stopping now since I'm falling asleep whilst my fingers are still typing away.
> 
> I may be able to get some more up tonight, but I'm not counting on it :p.
> 
> Sorry for typos and stuff, but yeah, wine and writing aren't good buddies :D.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks after his brother until his parents get back from the hospital.

Sam had quietly sat playing with Dean for around a half hour before he started to whine about being bored. Dean was hyper-conscious of the fact that the officer was observing them. He tried to reason with himself that he had only been asked to stay because his surrogate parents didn't want to leave their boys alone. However, part of him kept repeating that it was because they didn't trust him to look after Sammy. No matter what they'd told him he had a hard time fully believing it. It was hard to ignore the voice of doubt niggling away in his head but it did make him more resolved to show everyone that he could do this. He could be trusted.

Standing up, he made a quick decision. “C'mon Sammy”, he said. Lets go play in the sand pit” he said holding his hand out to his brother. Sam perked up at the suggestion and all but rushed to the door and Dean had to use all of his strength to keep a hold of his brother's hand. 

Sam jumped into the pit and sat down, picking up one of the bucket and spades and immediately started filling the bucket with sand. Dean sat beside his brother, taking a spade and a sand wheel. He found it calming to add sand to the top then watch it sink down as it left the top and filtered down to turn the wheel. He noticed that the officer had followed them outside and sat on one of the chairs under the kitchen window. 

At least he hadn't stopped them leaving the house and hadn't interfered with Dean's decisions. At least not yet.

They sat quietly for a while, Sam filling his bucket over and over and carefully building a line of mounds, Dean repeating his filling of the sand wheel to watch the sand flow out again. Dean eventually heard his brother's stomach grumble and realised that he too was hungry. 

He stood up brushing the sand off himself before telling Sam that they were going in to order pizza. Gabriel had left some money with the officer for that purpose. Sam stood up once he'd finished filling and emptying the bucket he'd been working on and let Dean brush the sand off. He drew the line at his brother touching his hair, not caring that he'd managed to get some in it. Dean shrugged his shoulder's, it'd come out in the bath any way and followed Sam into the house.

Officer Smith followed the boys inside and sat watching as they choose which pizza they wanted.   
When Dean asked if he wanted a pizza too finally talked to the boys. First he told them to call him Pete, which was better in his opinion than them calling him Officer, then decided on a small portion of chicken wings with barbecue sauce. Dean hesitated for a moment when he picked up the phone but Pete made no move to make the call so he dialled for the pizza himself. He'd carefully counted up the cost of the chicken wings, sauce, medium garden lovers pizza, medium meat lovers pizza, large portion of garlic bread and large bottle of coke. They had plenty of money to pay for it.

After placing the order he turned on the tv and sat with Sam on the sofa.

Twenty minutes later they were all eating pizza. Dean had cut Sam's into small pieces and kept an eye on him as he ate his own. He'd also used Sam's sippy cup for the coke worried about his brother spilling it otherwise. He'd been a little afraid of using his Toy Story beaker but the Pete had commented that it was rather cool and couldn't help but feel a little smug that it was his. 

Small talk with Pete wasn't that bad not that he was talking to them and he even told them a few funny stories, like when he'd gotten stranded up a tree trying to rescue a cat. He'd been a rookie and the first call he'd received had been to rescue the cat. Although he didn't have a head for heights he'd climbed up only to have the cat jump out of the tree and run home. He'd been left stranded half way up, too afraid to climb back down and had to call for back up. His colleagues still joked about it years later and told every new recruit about the dangers of climbing trees.

Once the pizza was finished Dean got up to clear the empty boxes and to get a wash cloth for Sam. His brother had managed to leave a good portion of food smeared around his mouth and on his hands. He hadn't noticed, however, that he too had left signs of his food behind on his face, focussed as he was on looking after Sam.

They settled down to watch tv and Dean flicked through the channels until he found superman. It was one of the older Superman's with Christopher Reeve. 

The film's credits were rolling when Dean heard a car pull up. He was about to stand up but noticed that Sam, who'd been leaning against him, was almost asleep. He settled for watching the door intently. 

He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face even if he'd tried to when Castiel and Gabriel entered the room. Castiel was carrying to large tubs of ice cream! Of course he was glad to see them home, but wow, they hadn't forgotten to bring the ice cream.

Gabriel gently touched Sam “honey, mummy and daddy are home” he cooed to his baby who promptly shot up with a happy yelp grabbing his mummy around the neck. Gabriel settled himself between the boys once he'd managed to unwind Sam's arms from around his neck and Castiel handed them each their ice cream settling down beside Dean. 

Sam alternated between eating mouth fulls of ice cream and telling his parents about how they had both been good boys. Dean smiled shyly when Pete sat forward and confirmed that indeed they had and that Dean had been really good at taking care of his brother. 

Dean didn't do any talking since he was too busy trying to spoon as much ice cream into his mouth at a time as he could. Castiel had to tell him twice to slow down or he'd end up with stomach ache. He was in such a good mood from the praise and ice cream that he didn't even complain when Castiel wiped his face, removing both the stray ice cream and left over pizza. Once both boys were cleaned up Castiel related the hospital visit. 

Sam had started to cry when he'd heard that his mummy had a cracked rib which meant that it hurt when he breathed deeply, or moved in certain ways. That of course meant that he wouldn't be picking Sam up for a while but it was the fact that his mummy had been hurt that made him cry. Dean on the other hand had reacted with anger. It was bad enough that his ma had bruises on his torso and face but a cracked rib! He'd shot up shouting “sons of bitches” only to be stopped from striding towards the front door by Castiel. Although Dean was agitated he forced himself to listen to Castiel and followed him back to sit down.

Once he'd finished relating the information from the hospital and what that would mean for them for a while Castiel, mainly for Dean's benefit, told them that they would be pressing charges against the attackers. Castiel was going to take officer Smith back to the station find out what was happening with the boys and to check whether the statement Gabriel had given was complete enough and to hand over the report he'd received from the doctors at the hospital. 

Dean had thrown a fit when he was told that he couldn't accompany Castiel to the station, much to everyone's surprise. The string of words he'd let loose as he stood and stomped around the room only stopped when Castiel had threatened to wash his mouth out with soap. He'd finally sat down again after Castiel had stood up and had a quiet word in his ear, but that didn't stop him from sitting opposite quietly seething whilst glaring at him.

Castiel continued saying that it had been a stressful day for everyone and that he'd help Gabriel bathe and put the boys to bed before he left. Dean's mouth shot open to complain about the time but it had snapped shut with the look that he'd received. “It's so not fair!” he couldn't help muttering though crossing his arms firmly across his chest. 

Castiel made sure that the bedtime went as he'd planned. He'd helped bathe the boys putting both in the bath together to save time which neither were too happy about. This was swiftly followed by them being put into their pyjama's then into bed. Sam had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head had hit the pillow so he read a chapter of 'Wind in the Willows' to Dean who'd pretended not to listen whilst stubbornly keeping his eyes open. 

Once finishing the chapter he'd kissed Dean's forehead and told him to sleep then watched Sammy gently suck on his pacifier as he slept for a few moments before leaving the room. He paused just outside of the door and couldn't help smiling when he heard Dean mutter to his stuffed rabbit that it was too early to sleep and they'd get up and play a game later. Shaking his head he went downstairs, “check on Dean in a while, he wasn't asleep when I left the room and he sounded rather mutinous talking to the rabbit”.

He left after reassuring Gabriel that he'd be back as soon as possible but that he shouldn't wait up for him if he was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but the things I'd thought about writing for this chapter seemed to have filed themselves away in some unreachable part of my brain so if you found it boring, I'm sorry. Hope that it wasn't too boring though.
> 
> Hope there's not too many typos, but it's 2.30 am and it took me longer to write than I thought that it would so I haven't proof read.
> 
> Next chapter I'm planning on moving the plot along a bit, so wish me luck that my brain doesn't play any more funny games with me :D.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets up after a nightmare and goes to his new parents for comfort. Dean doesn't understand why watching Sammy in bed with them hurts so much and is resigned to being an onlooker. Luckily Castiel knows how to coax him into accepting the much needed comfort for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I took so long to put another chapter up. I've been very busy at work and it left me a little drained. Plus, it's been very cold here and not being able to feel my fingers whilst typing was a major put off.  
> Hope that it doesn't disappoint, especially after such a long wait.   
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. It means a lot to me :).

When Castiel returned he entered the house as quietly as he could. He drank some water then moved silently upstairs. He checked in on his boys standing for a moment to smile down at them before going to his bedroom. Gabriel was lying in bed reading “hey honey, I'm home” he whispered as he walked towards his husband to give him a peck on the lips. “How do you feel? Have you taken your pain meds?” Gabriel grinned up at him “I love it when you worry” he purred “I feel ok. The pain isn't too bad and nope, I didn't forget to take the meds. Hurry up and get into bed, I missed you” he continued with a wink. 

Half an hour later they were snuggled up against one another kissing lightly when the door pushed open a little. They both turned to see Sammy standing in the doorway, his yellow plushie tucked under one arm, his-bim bam thrown over the same arm and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

Gabriel sat up, “what's up Sammy baby?” he said holding his arms out to Sam. Sam whimpered and rushed forward to jump onto the bed, causing Gabriel to wince. Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair “hey, baby, what is it?” he whispered to the quivering boy. “Bad men” Sam mumbled into the blankets before wiping his nose on them. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Sam nodded. “Would you like mommy to put you back to bed?” Sam pouted and looked upat Gabriel with tear filled eyes, he shook his head, hoping that he wouldn't have to go back there, not just yet at least.

“I'm not sure honey” Gabriel said looking quickly to Castiel. They shared a look then Castiel leaned over and kissed Sam's mop of hair “just tonight. You're not going to make a habit of it are you?” Sam quickly shook his head, relieved. He snuggled closer to Gabriel and felt him lean over to Castiel “thanks Cassie” he murmured pecking his husband on the lips before lying back down.

Dean meanwhile had heard Sam's sniffles and heard him get up. When he didn't come back he was worried. Picking up his rabbit he crept out of their room. He paused in the corridor and listened. He heard whispers coming from their surrogate parents room and moved quietly towards the door. 

He watched silently, not understanding the pang in his chest. 

He turned away with tears in his eyes and a heavy weight in his chest when Gabriel snuggled under the blankets next to Sam. However, he suddenly heard his name called out in a whisper. He hesitated, frowning before turning his head to look into the room again. 

Castiel sat holding his arms out to him and Gabriel was leaning up on an elbow smiling and nodding.

Dean glanced back to his room, he knew he should go back there. Big boys didn't snuggle with their parents and he was a big boy, not a baby like Sammy. However, that idea made the pain in his chest feel worse and he let out a frustrated whine wiping at the silent tears he felt rolling down his cheeks. 

He didn't know what to do. Dad wouldn't be happy, Dean remembered times when he was still little and got up after a bad nightmare. He'd go to his dad only to be gruffly told to get his ass back into bed. He glanced back into the room and wished he could just be more like Sammy. Letting out a huff before angrily wiping at his eyes he decided to go back to his own bed. He had to be strong.

Castiel got quietly out of bed and walked quickly to Dean, kneeling before him. “Hey son” he murmured running a hand through the boy's hair “it's been a hard day for us all. I think your mummy would like to know that you're there to protect him, just for tonight” he whispered appealing to Dean's fiercely protective side. He felt a little pang of guilt but reasoned that they boy needed comfort too and if this was the only way to get him to agree, then so be it. 

Dean who'd been shaking a little trying to control his emotions glanced back into the room, Gabriel was nodding and held a hand out to him. “Please Dean?” he whispered.

Dean bit his lip, maybe he should accept, Gabriel needed him. 

Sighing he nodded to Castiel who quickly stood up then put an arm around his waist leading them to the bed. 

Dean got in and curled next to Sam. Gabriel leaned over and ruffled his hair, “thanks Dean-o, I feel much safer with everyone here, next to me” he whispered. Dean felt the vice like pain in his chest lessen as he smiled up at Gabriel. Castiel patted his arm, “time to sleep son” he quietly said before looking at Gabriel “you too honey”. Dean chuckled at that and closed his eyes. Warm feelings of belonging washed over him and he relaxed more with each breath he took. Soon he let out a sigh and fell asleep beside his lightly snoring sibling.

Gabriel signed as he lay down again, looking to Castiel he voiced what he knew his husband was feeling "Dean breaks my heart sometimes. He's such a kind loving boy, I just wish he found it easier to accept comfort when he needs it". Castiel took one of Gabriel's hands kissing it before moving their arms so that they were covering both boys. He kept his hand in his husbands and closed his eyes. "I know honey, I know" he whispered. He didn't know what else to say so he left it at that.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to take Sam out for the day without his new parents permission or knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to put up another chapter. Thanks for your patience and I hope that it isn't a let down!
> 
> I'm trying to move it along faster to get the stuff I want in and connect the bits of plot. After this there still needs to be the custody case, something has to happen to Dean, John needs to make an appearance (where's he been?) and a couple of new characters still have to be included so hopefully I can get it all worked in before it gets too long ;).
> 
> Hope you enjoy and if it seems rushed, erm, it's 2.15 here (am) and I have still got to go to bed, work tomorrow ack.

Castiel had stayed home for a couple of days to make sure that Gabriel took it easy and took the opportunity to have some simple fun with the boys. While Gabriel rested he took them to the park to play football, they played hide and seek around the house and garden, he helped them build sand castles in the sand pit and they ran around acting out scenes from favourite films. 

He'd also put the new furniture together and moved the boys into their own rooms, which they loved although it was strange for them both to have separate rooms. Dean had decided that he wanted to live in his bed, which had been customised to look like the impala, and looked a little out of place in the cowboy themed room. He'd almost had a melt down when he was told that eating his meals in bed was not an option and had spent most of the day sulking. Sam's room had the cot, that he'd fallen asleep in whilst shopping, along with a pirate themed bed. Sam would often go missing and be found lying in the cot gazing at the fish that were painted on the walls making popping sounds with his mouth, pretending that he was a fish. 

When Castiel had to go back to work and he left strict instructions to Gabriel to take it easy informing him that he'd be in trouble if he didn't. He'd already been caught a few times trying to move furniture, pick up heavy pans or Sam or trying to do house work when told that he shouldn't. Castiel had told him of those times and ordered him to bed, which both boys had found hilarious and Gabriel had complied after a lot of complaining. Castiel was more than a little worried that without his supervision he'd decide that he was well enough to do what he wanted and hurt himself so he asked the boys to keep an eye on him. 

That was fine for a day. After a day of playing and watching Gabriel like a hawk Dean was officially bored. Gabriel had dozed off on the sofa, the medication making him sleep more than usual. Dean went to find Sam, who was sitting gazing at the fish like a dork again and told him of his plan to have some fun. Sam wasn't too eager at first but Dean managed to convince him otherwise. It'd be a great adventure and they could be back in a couple of hours before Gabriel noticed that they weren't in the house.

Dean quickly grabbed a bag and put a pull-up for Sam in it along with a carton of juice each and some biscuits. He then went to Gabriel's purse and took out the money he found there, it was just over 40 dollars. Sam was waiting a little nervously by the front door, he already had his coat and shoes on, Dean quickly did the same and they left house, quietly clicking the door shut behind them.

It took longer to get to the bus stop than Dean had planned. He vaguely remembered seeing the bus stop and it hadn't seemed so far as it did on foot, especially after they took a wrong turn and had to back track. They'd eventually gotten there and Dean had sighed with relief, especially since Sam had started to whine that he was thirsty, and he'd already drank both the cartons of juice. 

Dean checked the bus route and confirmed that the bus went into town before they sat down to wait. They decided to play I Spy as they waited, and after around twenty minutes the bus came. It took much longer to get into town in the bus than it did when they'd gone by car and Dean was starting to wonder whether they'd ever get there when he eventually saw the first shops come into view. When they got off the bus they had to walk around for a while before they finally found a Mac Donald's. He got them both children's meals with an extra hamburger for himself and they sat down in the children's area to eat. 

After eating he allowed Sam to play in the ball pit for a while before calling him over and suggesting a walk to the park. After a stop in the rest room they headed towards where Dean thought that the park was. When they'd been walking around for a while Sam had started whining again and Dean was feeling a little fed up. He thought that their adventure would be much more fun than it was turning out to be, and he was starting to feel hungry again. They stopped off in a convenience store where he bought some crisps, gummy bears and soda before continuing onto the park. 

They'd been on everything twice when Dean decided that it was time to get back home. He was pretty sure that Gabriel would already be awake since they were out much longer than he'd planned. There was a long walk back to the bus stop and he hoped that Gabriel wasn't freaking out, maybe he hadn't notice that they were gone, he might even still be asleep.

Hopefully anyway.

Sam decided that he wanted ice cream when they approached the Mac Donald's again so they went in and got a Mc Flurry each and went to the rest room again. 

They were ambling in the direction of the bus stop, eating their ice cream, and were almost there when they heard a screech of brakes. Dean turned around and frowned he recognised the car making a sharp turn didn't he? 

The car swerved and screeched to a halt, half on half off the pavement. The engine was still running when the door opened and Castiel leaped out running towards the boys. He looked furious and he had that decidedly scary smity look on his face. 

Dean dropped the rest of his ice cream and peed his pants. 

Sam started to cry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a mild panic attack and Castiel is pretty angry.

When Castiel reached the boys the first thing, however mad he felt, was hug them to him. He was glad he'd found them and that they were safe. After receiving a frantic call from his husband he'd hurried home. He never wanted to find Gabriel in that state again. 

Ever. 

He'd quickly got in the car and went looking for his boys. Since neither had a cell phone he'd spent a couple of hours scouring the neighbourhood before deciding that he had to go into town to get the police hunting with him. 

Castiel felt like a failure as he desperately drove into town. If he didn't find the boys he didn't know how he could go home. 

He couldn't help thinking that John had found them and had spirited them away. 

Away before the court papers had came through.

Away before they were legally his and Gabriel's.

Away from the safe life they offered.

Away from their love and protection.

He didn't know how he would handle Gabriel's break down, it made him feel like he'd failed everyone.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't see them. He'd flown past in the car looking in the rear view mirror as if on instinct. Then he'd slammed his foot on the breaks and swerved the car around.

The first thing he did was hug his babies then he took a moment to breathe deeply before moving a little away from his sons although he kept a hand on each of them. “Are you both ok?” he asked urgently looking from one to the other, they both looked fine, although Sam was crying, but he wanted to make sure. 

His nerves were in tatters.

Dean nodded before moving slightly forward in front of Sam. Dean cleared his throat “s' sorry, I wanted to have fun” he whispered quietly glancing around as if he was looking for an escape route.

Castiel stood up from his crouching position. He couldn't help feel a little irritated. “Have fun?” he shouted “Is having fun making your mother so worried I've never seen him in such a state? Is having fun making me worried that we'd never see you again? Is having fun....” he broke off. He shouldn't shout at them, not like this. 

He needed to calm down and he needed to get them home. 

To safety. 

When he'd calmed down enough he would talk things through and punish them. Shouting in the street was not the best way to do things. It was not the way he did things. He didn't want to loose control. Losing control was wrong, especially when it came to loved ones, moreover when those loved ones were only children doing what children did best. Have fun and not think of the consequences.

“I'm sorry for shouting” he apologised quickly rubbing a hand over his face. He picked Sam up then grabbed Dean's arm, “Come on, we're going home.” 

With that he started striding towards the car. He had to get them home as soon as possible. He had no idea what state Gabriel would be in after all this time. He hoped that his husband hadn't hurt himself cleaning. Or worse.

He'd call him as soon as he got the boys into the car.

He let go of Dean's arm and to open one of the passenger doors, the one that was on the kerb. He didn't want to go walking into possible oncoming traffic with his little boy in his arms, not in the state he was in. He probably wouldn't see a car before it was too late. He climbed over the seat and buckled Sam into his place before getting out of the car again. He'd already noticed that Dean had an accident so he quickly walked to the boot, opening it he took out a towel. He didn't have a change of clothes in the boot like he was sure Gabriel would have and it make him feel a little of a failure of a parent. Parents were prepared for all possible problems and had contingency plans in place for those possible occurrences. He however, did not. At least he had a towel so that Dean could at least remove his soiled garments and sit comfortably until they got home. He knew that Gabriel would give him an ear chewing from hell if his boy arrived home soiled, rashy and comfortable. He was very particular, as was normal, about the comfort of his boys.

Dean was still standing by the open passenger door looking sheepish. At least the boy knew that he'd he'd misbehaved. That realisation calmed his anger somewhat.

“Remove your pants Dean, please” Castiel ordered holding up the towel as if to shield the boy from any passing motorists. Dean looked shocked as he glanced quickly at his brother. “You won't spank Sammy? It's all my fault” he stuttered.

Castiel took a deep breath, now wasn't the moment for Dean to disobey, he repeated his order.

Dean shuffled his feet. He didn't want to be spanked here, where anyone passing would see. He knew as soon as Castiel had stopped the car what would happen, but he'd hoped that it wouldn't be now, right here, on the roadside. He needed to get Sammy, but he was sitting patiently in the car. Maybe, if he ran now he'd be able to come back for him. He really didn't want to leave his brother. He really didn't, but he didn't want to be beaten at the roadside. John had, he'd deserved it then as he did now, but the punishment was made all the worse because of where they'd been. When someone had stopped to question what John was doing, they'd ended up with a bloody nose. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else.

“Dean! I'm waiting, hurry up. Remove your pants!” Castiel's voice cut through Dean's memories.

He did the only thing he could.

With a quick glance at his baby brother he turned tail and ran as fast as he could.

“Shit!” he heard as he sprinted.

Castiel quickly put the towel on the passenger seat and told Sam not to move. Then he ran after Dean.

Dean's breath was coming hot and fast, he realised that he wasn't so fit as he was. Damn the happy family life he'd been living. He'd put on weight, he'd lazed around too much. He didn't work out like he should, he'd only been content with the physical training that Gabriel had on the curriculum and that wasn't really much. It was much less than had been drilled into him by his father. He regretted relaxing orders now, as his feet beat against the pavement and his lungs burned.

He just needed to run a little faster then he'd be free.

He was suddenly stopped short. He turned on reflex throwing a punch. The punch was caught in the palm of someone's hand. Another hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned and kicked and punched some more. It didn't work, he was lifted up and suddenly he couldn't move very much.

He continued his struggles, he had to get away. He wasn't sure why any more but he needed to. He resorted to turning his head and biting whatever his teeth latched onto. 

He heard a gasp then whatever he'd bitten was gone.

He still needed to get free.

Why was he so weak?

“Dean, Dean, it's ok. We're going home. Calm down son, no need to cry” he heard in the distance.

Who was crying?

It wasn't him. Dean, freakin, Winchester didn't cry. His dad would have his ass for breakfast if he did. He did feel light headed though and he also heard a strange noise. He was trying to figure that out when his feet touched the ground.

“Ok, Dean, listen to me. I'm removing your pants. You're wet and I don't want mummy Gabriel to complain. I'm removing your pants so that I can wrap you nice and dry in a towel then we can get home.” 

He was wet? Since when? 

Towel?

Then he saw Sammy.

Sammy was standing next to him trying to be brave, but he saw the tears none the less. “Dean, listen to daddy. Let's go home?” he whispered.

Daddy?

Home?

Home. Right. Home. Mummy, Daddy, Sam and Dean. That was home. He suddenly wanted to get there. He didn't feel so light headed for some reason. He felt a hand was rubbing up and down his back. He didn't resist when his pants and shoes were removed. A towel was wrapped around his waist then he was sat down in his daddy's car. The seat belt was wrapped around him. Sam climbed clumsily over him, knocking him in the chest with a knee then daddy leaned over to buckle Sam in.

They were going home.

Home, daddy, he'd been bad. He was going to get spanked.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so good and he tried the door.

That's right, child proof doors. Shit.

They were going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a long time in coming. I meant to write more, and not exactly this, but this story just keeps on surprising me and doing what it wants.  
> Hope this wasn't a let down.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a very accurate summary check out the ever awsome LizardWhisperer's picto-summary in the comments :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long. First I wasn't feeling very well, then I seemed blocked whenever I tried to write another chapter.  
> I've finally managed to get something up.  
> Thank you so much for your patience and hopefully, this chapter is ok :).

Dean couldn't stop his leg from jerking. He was too nervous. He'd overheard part of the conversation that Castiel had quickly had with Gabriel before driving off. He really wanted to get home to check that his mummy was ok and to apologise. 

At the same time he really didn't want to go home.

“Dean, sit still please” Castiel repeated from the driver's seat. Dean had already been told, more than once, to keep still but he just couldn't. He'd tried, but he couldn't sit still. He glanced at Sam, why couldn't he be more like him and just fall asleep?

“You're not gonna spank Sammy are you?” Dean asked again. “Dean, I've already told you. You both will be punished and we're going to go through everything when we get home, not before.” Dean huffed and crossed his arms. It wasn't Sammy's fault, everything was his fault. Sammy shouldn't get into trouble because of him.

Looking out of the window, Dean was pretty sure that Castiel was going over the speed limit. He didn't dare mention it to him though. He could tell how mad he was, his face was still really scary when he saw it in the rear view mirror and he was sure that the white knuckles on the steering wheel wasn't a good sign of calmness either.

“Dean!” Castiel snapped causing him to jump “this is your last warning. Do not kick my seat. I won't tell you again!” Crap, he was making things even worse, he always did that. Why couldn't he be good? Castiel never snapped at him. Why couldn't he just sit still? He decided to concentrate on not moving seeing as thinking was making him fidget around too much. He could tell they didn't have too far to go he just needed to sit still.

But it was so hard.

Luckily for both Dean's and Castiel's nerves they turned into the driveway less than five minutes later.

Gabriel was waiting outside, make-up smeared and patchy and his eyes were red and puffy. Dean's heart sank. Gabriel was a mess because he'd been stupid. How could he have been so stupid? It had seemed like a quick way to have some fun whilst Gabriel slept. Now, he felt like he'd failed everyone. He'd messed up and didn't deserve to be here.

He quickly got out when Castiel opened the door, not bothering to put his shoes on. He run up to his mummy and hugged him. Not too tightly, he didn't want to cause him any more pain. “Oh honey. I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried for you. I couldn't help imagining the worst. Please don't do that again” Gabriel said with teary eyes as he cupped Dean's face to look him in the eye. 

Dean felt even worse. He wasn't able to reply. It felt like a hand had gripped his throat.

Castiel arrived holding a sleepy Sam in his arms. “Come on let's go in” he said putting an arm around Gabriel. The entered the silently, Castiel closing the door behind him.

“Oh, what happened to your pants honey?” Gabriel asked when he finally noticed that Dean stood beside him in a towel. Dean flushed as he looked down, shuffling his feet “Accident baby” Castiel informed him.

“Oh, guess I'd better run you a bath then eh?” he said ruffling the boy's hair.

“Not tonight, they are both having a shower before I deal with them” Castiel said as he put an arm around Dean's shoulders to lead him upstairs. Gabriel made a start to follow “You need to sit down honey. Don't forget that you're supposed to be taking it easy” Castiel said over his shoulder as he went upstairs.

Gabriel stood for a few minutes staring up the stairs, fidgeting with the collar of his dress. He heard Sam's whine followed by Castiel's stern voice just before the shower turned on. He made his way upstairs without thinking. He needed to make sure that his husband wasn't too hard on the boys. 

He went into each of the boy's room to get their sleep clothes and waited by the door to the bathroom. Castiel was quick with the shower and in only a few minutes he had both boys washed and standing wrapped in towels. 

He turned noticing Gabriel “I told you to stay downstairs, you need some rest. What are you doing up here?” 

Gabriel winced, Castiel was still riled up. It was unusual for him to take this long to calm down. “I just wanted to help you Cassie” he replied with a large smile. Castiel took the things from his husband before looking him in the eye “We'll be down in a few minutes. I want to find you sitting relaxing when we get there.” Gabriel sighed, hanging around here would only make Castiel more upset. Castiel really didn't need to worry about him listening to his advice. He nodded before turning and going downstairs.

Castiel motioned for the boys to sit on the sofa before he sat opposite them. “Ok. I think you both know that sneaking out of the house and stealing is wrong. Moreover, you worried us both. Gabriel was beside himself when he found you gone. I had to leave a meeting early to go looking for you. Who wants to explain what happened today?” he asked looking them both in the eye. 

Dean took it upon himself to explain things. Surely then Sam wouldn't be spanked? He made sure to underline that it had been his idea. That he was the one to take Gabriel's money. He was the one who knew which bus to take. He explained that it was him who led his brother around town. That he was the one that lost track of time. Nothing was Sammy's fault, he'd just come along for the ride because his big brother had convinced him to. 

“Sammy?” Castiel said looking at Sam. “What do you have to say?” 

Sam shrugged, he really didn't want a spanking but he didn't want Dean to take all the blame either. Tears filled his eyes as he struggled to find something to say, something that wouldn't get Dean into more trouble, something that would get himself out of it. He finally decided “Dean told me it would be fun” he whispered wringing his hands.

“Did he force you to go with him, to do anything?”

Sam glanced at his brother “N no.”

“Then you're happy that Dean exaggerated his role, and you're ready to take your part of the responsibility?”

“B b but … D Dean ...”

“Enough. You were happy to go with Dean. You didn't wake mummy up did you?” 

“No”.

“Then you deserve a spanking just as much as Dean does.”

Dean's heart was thumping madly in his chest. It wasn't Sam's fault and he was going to get spanked because of him. 

“Come here Sam.”

Castiel was wrong. Sam shouldn't get spanked at all “Da, 'sall my fault. Leave Sammy alone, just spank me” he blurted out suddenly. He stood in front of his brother and glanced at Gabriel who was sitting forward on his chair with a pained look on his face “Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you” he said before he turned back to look at Castiel.

“Dean sit down. Sammy come here.”

Dean balled his hands, “Sammy stay” he ordered.

Castiel sighed, “Dean, sit down please. I won't ask you again. You are being rather obtuse this evening.”

“Cassie, Dean isn't obtuse, he's protecting his brother. He's a good boy” Gabriel said standing up.

“Gabriel sit” Castiel said pointing a finger, the same finger then pointed at Sam “Sam come here”, then it pointed at Dean “Dean sit. Sam will be punished whether or not you agree.” 

Sam whined as he stood, things were getting out of control. Just as he went to take a step forward Dean pushed him down before jumping forward and throwing a punch at Castiel. Castiel intercepted the punch with little effort before pulling Dean into an embrace.

He glanced at Sam who was now in Gabriel's arms. He needed to calm Dean, something must be worrying the boy, he wasn't usually this volatile.

“Dean honey. You've made it clear that you think you should take sole responsibility for today. Please tell me why” he said rubbing Dean's back. Dean struggled to get away, he didn't want to say anything else. They were going to realise just how big a failure he was and not want him any more. He couldn't let that happen to Sam. If everything was all his fault they'd let Sam stay. 

“Shh, shh, shh. Calm down Dean, you're ok. You won't be leaving us. We were worried because we love you both so much. Yes, and angry too, but nothing you can do will stop us from loving either of you.” Castiel tried to reassure Dean who hadn’t realised that he was mumbling his thoughts.

Gabriel appeared with a glass of water “Drink this honey” he said running a hand through the boy's hair. 

It took Dean a couple of minutes to calm down enough to see the glass of water in front of him. He gulped it down before wiping his eyes.

“Sorry” he mumbled before trying to extract himself from Castiel's lap. “Hold on Dean” Castiel said as he tightened his grip around the boy.

“Sammy, come here son.”

Sam shuffled over to stand beside Gabriel.

Castiel pulled him down into a hug as Gabriel joined in.

“We love you both equally” he said allowing both Gabriel and Sam to pull away.

“Gabby?” he said looking pointedly at Gabriel, he was better explaining things than he was.

“As daddy said, we were worried for you both. Today, you both behaved in a naughty manor but neither of you are bad boys. Our love for you both hasn't changed and we want neither of you to leave.”

Dean went to open his mouth but Gabriel held up a hand “It's my turn to talk Dean. Please listen, this is important.”

Looking at Dean he continued “Dean, today you showed great initiative and resourcefulness, albeit misplaced. It's our fault that you were bored enough to want some adventure. Your daddy and I will talk about that, especially now that I have to take it easy.” 

He paused for a second before continuing “Dean, I am proud of you and I know that your daddy is too. I've no idea how you knew about the bus, but I can only guess that you noticed the bus stop when out with us. You were resourceful enough to get you both into town without getting lost. Tonight, you showed the fierce loyalty and protectiveness that you have for your brother. Anyone would be proud to have you for a son, and we both are. Most of all Dean, you are not a failure and you never will be. You did make a silly decision today, but all boys do that. You are not unusual in that, in fact, I believe you have made great progress since you came to live with us. You allowed yourself to behave normally, like a boy of your age should.”

Gabriel nodded at Castiel who continued “Everything that your mummy said is true Dean. We love you both. Of course, even good boys like you both should be punished when they make naughty choices. Sealing and leaving without asking permission nor telling anyone are not good choices to make. However, those choices do not make either of you naughty, but it does mean that you should be corrected and thus helped to make better decisions in the future.”

“Would you like to say anything honey?” Gabriel asked as he cupped Dean's face in his hands.

“But, I messed up.”

“You both made a bad choice son. Nobody's perfect. We aren't either” Gabriel smiled.

“But, I worried you and made da angry.”

“Yes, you did but you're here now. Everything is ok. No one was hurt. No one got lost. That's the most important thing.”

“But, I'm bad.”

“No, you behaved naughtily and acted without thinking of the consequences. That's not the same thing Dean.”

“I don't have to leave?”

“Absolutely not” both parents said together.

“But, he's gonna spank Sammy” Dean whispered with a glance towards Castiel.

“Yes, I am” Castiel nodded in affirmation.

“But, but, it's my fault. I told him to come. I didn't look after him.”

“It's ok Dee” Sam whispered.

Dean shot a look at Sam.

“Sammy, let me.”

“No Dee. I did, I mean I should get spanked too.”

“No. No Sam” Dean pleaded.

Sam nodded his head, he didn't want a spanking but it hurt more to think that Dean thought that he'd be thrown away. That he had to take punishment for them both. “Yes Dee.”

They all were silent for a while.

“Dean, I promise no one will be spanked more than they deserve. No one is being spanked for being bad, only for making silly decisions. After, we will forget all about this. You will both be forgiven, and hopefully Dean, your guilt will be wiped away. Do you believe me Dean?”

Dean took a deep breath before nodding.

“Ok, go sit on the sofa” Castiel said as he patted Dean on the knee.

Gabriel sat beside him and put his arm around his shoulders. Dean leaned into the touch as Gabriel began to stroke his back.

Sam couldn't help beginning to cry even before he was over his daddy's lap. He really didn't want to but he tried as hard as he could to show Dean that he was brave, that Dean didn't need to worry. He let out a loud cry at the first slap on his bare bottom and began sobbing soon after. 

Soon it was over and he was sitting on his daddy's lap, daddy's hand rubbing his back “You're ok Sam” Castiel whispered, “You're a good boy. You're forgiven. I hope that you'll try to make better choices in the future but if you can't we'll still love you with all of our hearts.” He allowed Sam to calm before wiping his tears and motioning for him to sit beside Gabriel.

“Ok Dean. Come on son. Let's get this over with, then we can have some hot chocolate.”

Dean tried to remain stoic, it was his fault that he was in this position after all, but he was soon crying. Unlike Sam who'd only cried for the spanking to stop, Dean showed his need for forgiveness. He cried over and over how sorry he was. 

Soon enough, he was sat on Castiel's lap and was being reassured in much the same way as Sam had been. “Do you feel better son?” Castiel asked as he gently wiped away the tears. “Dean nodded, he finally felt that the weight he'd felt since Castiel had screeched to a halt in front of him had gone. Without thinking he turned and hugged Castiel tightly “Thanks” he found himself whispering into the chest before wiping his nose. Castiel chuckled “What do you say to some hot chocolate, then it'll be bed time.”

Dean yawned. He was rather tired. With a grin he asked for marshmallows and cream on the hot chocolate, to which he received an affirmative from Gabriel. 

Although his bottom throbbed a little he went to bed with a light heart and happily fell asleep.

The next morning Castiel left after an early breakfast. He kissed Gabriel on the cheek asking him again to take it easy reminding him that he'd be looking into finding some help. 

Gabriel stood at the door waving before closing it and going to clean the breakfast dishes. Neither of the boys were up yet and he decided that he'd allow them to lie in.

He was a little startled when the door bell rang and wiped his hands on a towel as he went to the door.

“Castiel and Gabriel White-Novak? the courier asked.

“It is.”

“I need you to show some ID then sign for this sir” the man said holding up a large brown envelope.

Gabriel went to get his ID card then signed for the envelope.

He shut the door with shaky hands. It was finally here.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and his mummy have a little heart to heart.  
> Gabriel waits for Castiel to open up the envelope.

Gabriel stood with the envelope in his hands staring at it for a few moments before he finally shook himself. He went to the kitchen, put the envelope on top of the fridge and made himself a mug of tea. He sat with the mug in his hands as he thought about opening the envelope. He finally decided that it would be much better to wait until Castiel came home just in case it was bad news. 

A short time later he heard someone padding downstairs. He looked up with a smile as Dean crept into the kitchen glancing quickly around “Good morning Dean. Daddy's not here honey. He's gone to work.” Dean straightened his shoulders as he walked to the table and after a slight hesitation carefully sat down. 

“Botty still a little sore son?” Gabriel asked with a little concern. He knew Castiel wouldn't hurt the boys, but he didn't go easy on their bottoms either. They could both probably feel the after effects of their spankings. 

Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes down on the table.

“What's the matter Dean? Do you still feel bad for getting into trouble yesterday?”

Dean glanced at Gabriel before shaking his head. 

“Oh, come here honey” Gabriel said opening his arms “Tell mummy what's troubling you.”

Dean got up and went to Gabriel, gingerly sitting on his lap. He began to fiddle with the buttons on his pyjama top. 

“What about a drink of milk?” Gabriel asked patting the boy's lap. Dean nodded as glanced up. Gabriel got up to fetch him a glass of milk then sat and drew him onto his lap again. He waited until Dean had drank the milk and put the empty glass on the table “What's troubling you? A problem shared is a problem halved they say” he tried to joke hoping that it would encourage Dean to open up.

Dean cleared his throat. “I I had a bad dream” he said glancing again at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded encouragingly so Dean continued “you you changed your mind and decided I was too much trouble and told me to pack. You took me to some place with a bunch of other kids and left me there. I really missed Sammy and here. I ran away and tried to get to uncle Bobby's but I got lost. That's when dad found me. He was mad at me for leaving Sammy. He yelled at me and said I was stupid and selfish for coming here. That I should have just waited for him. He said that he couldn't believe that I was his son and that he was stuck with me again. Then he told me he was going to get Sammy back and told me to wait for him. Then he drove off and I got scared and woke up.” 

Gabriel hugged Dean “Oh honey. What an awful dream. You know we'd never ask you to leave right? No matter what naughtiness you got up to” he said looking the boy in the eye. He continued “I think you're still feeling some guilt about coming here, but you shouldn't” he said rubbing Dean's back. “You made a good choice, if you'd gone to your uncle's that would have been a good choice too. Much better than living rough and having trouble finding enough food. You shouldn't feel guilty for wanting a home.” 

Dean seemed to think about that before he let out a sigh and laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder. “I guess” he conceded. “I guess I'm worried about dad too.” 

“Oh honey, your dad would be crazy if he thought you stupid and selfish for looking after yourself and your little brother. I hope that he'd be proud of you.” 

Dean simply shrugged. He could never tell with his dad. His moods blew hot and cold faster than a sneeze through a screen door. 

“I won't be bad again” Dean suddenly said.

“Oh, honey. I thought we'd cleared that up?” Gabriel stroked Dean's hair “Both daddy and I will repeat this as often as you need to hear this honey. You're not a bad boy. Sure, yesterday you didn't think things through but everyone does that sometimes. Little boys especially. It's part of learning. It's normal to test boundaries, although the consequences may sometimes be unpleasant when you do so. The boundaries should make you feel safe so you don't need to worry about working out what you should and shouldn't do. You just need to be yourself and enjoy growing up. Don't forget you've had to adjust to a lot of things since you came to live here. The most important things to remember is that we love you both unconditionally. We just want you both to feel safe and happy with us.” 

Dean let out a shaky sigh. It was good to hear that he was accepted and loved again. His dream had really scared him. 

“Can I get some breakfast now?” he said with a shy smile.

“Of course” Gabriel grinned as he kissed the boy's hair. “I think a nice cooked breakfast is in order, don't you?” He couldn't help the small laugh at Dean's enthusiastic head nod.

“Don't forget Dean” he said suddenly serious again for a moment “Any time you need to talk. Day or night we're here for you.” 

“Yeah, I know” Dean replied suddenly realising that he really believed it.

Sam had came downstairs just as Gabriel was serving Dean's breakfast. Gabriel sat proudly watching his boys eat their breakfasts whilst trying to decide what they would do that day. They spent the morning playing board games before lunch then Gabriel had ordered a taxi and taken them to the local arcade. By the time they went home both boys were happily tired and so Gabriel decided to stop for Chinese.

Castiel wasn't back by dinner time so they ate then settled for a while watching tv. Castiel arrived back in time to eat his dinner and spend a little time with both boys before their bed times.

When both boys were tucked up in bed asleep Gabriel went into the kitchen and got the envelop. He'd managed not to think about what it might say for most of the day. He nervously sat beside his husband “This arrived this morning” he said, voice full of trepidation.

“This morning? Why didn't you call me?” Castiel said taking it from his husband and ripping it open.

“You can't keep on taking time off of work Cassie” he reasoned.

“Well?” he said after a moment after watching Castiel scan the document.

“Is it bad news?”

“Not bad news honey. It's what we've been expecting” he said taking one of Gabriel's hands and kissing it. “We've got the date for the hearing before that we have to visit the court psychologist. There's a date for Dean and Sam, they'll be seen both separately and together. Then there's one for us, both separately and as a couple. Then a final day for us as a family.” 

He looked Gabriel in the eye “It's normal procedure. We haven't been rejected outright. It's good news” he said with a little relief evident in his voice.

“Oh Cassie” Gabriel said as he sagged into his husbands waiting arms “Do you think they'll agree to us looking after the boys?”

“I'm sure of it” he said kissing his husband. 

At least he hoped that that it would be ok.


	31. This is only a part chapter - to show you I'm trying to write and WILL continue this fic :).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just what I've been able to write. It's VERY short, but better (I hope) than an authors note to say that this is going to be continued. Just it's kind of blood out of a stone at the moment for me.  
> I know what I want to write and where the story will go, but yeah. Kind of brain dead at the moment.  
> Sorry!

Castiel had brought a young woman into help his husband shortly after the court summons. Castiel wanted Gabriel to be fully relaxed and functional when their turn came with the court psychologist. The young woman, Charlie Bradbury, was somewhat of a genius in certain areas. She'd helped Castiel and his colleagues numerous times on technical matters, but she'd also been a god send to colleagues with children. She seemed to connect to them on another level. A level most adults couldn't reach.

She'd done the same with Sam and Dean. Sam, very in with his personality accepted Charlie from the get go. He'd padded after her, asking her for biscuits, bottles, diaper changes and to play with him. Dean however was more distant. He did warm to her but only after he'd tested her. He'd ask her to do something for Sammy or his mummy, under his watchful guidance of course, and if she did it right she'd get a point. Two points were lost when she didn't. Charlie always won every test and Dean, against his own wishes, warmed to her. He considered her a sister. A sister he'd never had. She was fun and all three were always busy with something or other.

Dean was rather worried about being close to anyone but Sammy. If his dad came and took him away he'd miss people. Dean Winchester didn't miss anyone if he could help it. It created a dilemma for him. He loved both of his parents. After the scare with his mummy he'd been rather protective of him. When he'd gotten into trouble with both his parents, it had rammed home to him how much he really did care for them, and more importantly, how much he cared for them. Charlie had threatened that status quo in Dean's mind but only for a short while. She'd slotted in right alongside Sammy and the fun they had was awesome.

They'd even gone to a LARPing game where Charlie, was called Carrie, queen of one of four kingdoms of the of Moondoor. 

The closeness troubled Dean more than he could articulate. Not that he wanted to. However, his days were busy and care free. Just the way his parents wanted them.


End file.
